


WTF?!

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Doctor (Doctor Who), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Почему Доктор выбирает в спутники в основном девушек? Да потому что он омега, о чем остальным, кстати, знать не обязательно, ведь люди так отличаются от таймлордов. И неприятности ему не нужны. Особенно в лице Джека Харкнесса, сластолюбивого обаяшки из 51-го века.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4031104

Едва придя в сознание, Доктор уже успел в очередной раз спасти Землю. Вернув Розу и Джеки домой, он с несвойственной ему ранее дотошностью долго выбирал себе одежду в гардеробной ТАРДИС, в итоге остановившись на приталенном пижонском костюме-тройке и плаще. И вот теперь, надев на себя это великолепие, Десятый придирчиво рассматривал своё отражение в зеркале. Лишь теперь, спустя сутки после очередной регенерации, он смог узреть, в кого он на этот раз превратился. Засунув руки в карманы пиджака, Доктор покрутился, разглядывая свой тощий зад и тонкую, как тростинка, талию. Затем он приблизился к зеркальной поверхности, чтобы получше рассмотреть своё лицо, и погладил ладонью бледную веснушчатую кожу щеки. Открыл рот, провёл языком по острым зубам, словно изучая их наощупь, и удивлённо поднял брови. Затем Десятый резко втянул носом воздух, дабы убедиться в том, что зрение его не обманывает.

В воздухе ТАРДИС всё ещё сохранялся насыщенный мускусный запах самца – капитана Харкнесса, очаровашки Джека. Кровь мгновенно устремилась к низу живота, заставляя почувствовать давно забытое ощущение возбуждения. Вот чёрт! Раньше Доктор не реагировал на запах другого мужчины столь остро. Смазливое личико с тонким носом и громадными выразительными глазами, тонкая кость и усилившееся обоняние не оставляли сомнений в том, что он регенерировал в омегу. Далек задери умника, который создал этот генотип, названный в его честь!

Значит, он неспроста бросил Джека на «Спутнике 5». Интуитивно почувствовав, что с этой регенерацией что-то не так, Доктор решил избавиться от угрозы, которую теперь представлял для него альфа, наверняка изменившийся под действием артронной энергии настолько, что стал подобен таймлордам. А в том, что Джек – альфа, у Доктора никогда не было сомнений. Десятый кивнул своему отражению. Стало быть, он поступил правильно. Капитан и сам как-нибудь справится со своей новой сущностью и найдёт себе место во Вселенной.

Это раньше, будучи бетой, Доктор мог позволить себе поддразнивать явно влюблённого в него Джека, а теперь это было бы чревато серьёзными проблемами. Самой меньшей из которых мог быть укус на загривке (Десятый поправил галстук, старательно прикрывая шею), а самой большей – залёт во время течки, каковая рано или поздно неизбежно случится. Окажись Джек рядом в подходящий момент, его теперь не остановишь.

Ну уж нет, Доктор не позволит какому-то альфе покушаться на свою задницу и независимость. И уж, тем более, не собирается рожать детей, подчиняясь, так называемому долгу каждого сознательного омеги. Галлифрей канул в лету вместе со всеми своими обитателями и дурацкими законами. Так что он теперь волен распоряжаться своей жизнью, как пожелает, невзирая на физиологические особенности нового тела. А дети?.. Когда-то давным-давно, можно сказать, в иной жизни на другом конце пространства и времени, у него уже были дети. С него хватит. Слишком больно было бы снова пережить своих детей.

Он успел обзавестись ими ещё до проклятия 508-й Пифии, сделавшей бесплодными большинство галлифрейцев. Поначалу никто не придал значения словам старой ведьмы, ведь наука всё больше вытесняла магию, которой владели правившие до этого планетой Пифии. Однако с каждым годом на свет появлялось всё меньше девочек, да и те, повзрослев, зачастую оказывались неспособными к деторождению. Когда на Галлифрее осталось лишь 10% женщин, а большинство мужчин оказались стерильными, Рассилон понял, что раса галлифрейцев находится на грани вымирания, и дал задание величайшему учёному своего времени Омеге придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы их всех спасти. Омега, со свойственным гениям размахом, решил не размениваться на эксперименты над слишком малочисленными женщинами, и взялся за разработку генома мужчины, который мог бы вынашивать и рожать детей. В результате сотни лет трудов и множества ошибок новый геном был разработан и повсеместно внедрён под видом вакцины от якобы смертельно опасного вируса, способного сохраняться даже в межпланетном пространстве.

Дальше началось самое интересное. Подавляющее большинство галлифрейцев-мужчин так и остались бесплодными бетами. Ну а остальные (как кому повезёт) после очередной регенерации становились альфами, самцами, способными к оплодотворению, или омегами с двойным набором половых органов, которые в определённый период могли зачать и выносить ребёнка.

Большинство регенераций Доктора оказывались бетами, поэтому он никогда не заморачивался по поводу дремавшего в нём омежьего генома. И вот теперь эта дрянь кардинально изменила его тело и ощущения.

Как хорошо, что люди ничего не знают об этих омежьих делах. Но на всякий случай всё же не стоит брать в спутники мужчин. Женщины-спутницы ничуть не хуже. У них был лишь один недостаток – почти все они в определённый момент влюблялись в Доктора, не зная, что беты не только бесплодны, но и абсолютно равнодушны к сексу. Чтобы не ставить дам и себя в неловкое положение, приходилось периодически менять спутниц. Зачастую, чтобы избежать долгих мелодраматичных прощаний, он просто на время исчезал и больше никогда не возвращася. Кажется, Роза уже была слишком близка к тому, чтобы полюбить его. Но Десятый не хотел пока с ней расставаться. Ведь она была не только милой и заботливой, но и по-настоящему храброй.

Доктор вздохнул и направился ко входной двери. Там, снаружи, его ждал накрытый стол, и проголодавшаяся Роза, не утерпев, уже начала разрезать индейку. Когда-нибудь это всё закончится, и он вынужден будет с нею распрощаться, но сегодня Рождество, и он будет с удовольствием уплетать тушёную птицу и салаты, громко и беззаботно смеяться, словно не видел гибель множества цивилизаций и будущее этой планеты. Он даже позволит напялить себе на голову дурацкую бумажную корону и будет горланить песни, радуясь тому, что снова выжил. И плевать на то, что может случиться позже.


	2. Джек

Почти 140 лет, тысячи собственных смертей, бессчётное множество потерь довершили то, что начал Доктор, - окончательно изменили Джека Харкнесса, превратив его из бесшабашного авантюриста в человека долга. Около 140 лет ожидания, тысячи смертей… И всё это лишь ради того, чтобы снова взглянуть в глаза Доктору и задать один-единственный вопрос: «Почему?».

Джек знал, что рано или поздно Доктор обязательно появится у пространственно-временного разлома в Кардиффе, чтобы подзарядить ТАРДИС. Он собирался дождаться его там. Кто ж знал, что наручный вихревой манипулятор выйдет из строя так не вовремя, зашвырнув Харкнесса в 1869 год, и единственным способом попасть в двадцать первый век будет прожить эти годы, которые отделяли его от следующей встречи с Доктором. Для этого ему придётся пережить всего лишь пару мировых и десятки войн локального значения, около сотни попыток вторжения инопланетян и всех, кто его любил…

Джек угадал с местом, но разминулся с Доктором во времени. Все эти годы он не мог понять, зачем Доктору было спасать, а потом бросать его. Дар бессмертия оказался одновременно и проклятием. Порой капитану Харкнессу хотелось убить галлифрейца за этот страшный подарок. Если Доктору были доступны все чудеса Вселенной, то Джек во время своего затянувшегося ожидания оставался прикованным к Земле, и ему приходилось раз за разом смотреть, как стареют и умирают люди, к которым он успевал привязаться.

Работа на институт «Торчвуд», занимающийся предотвращением инопланетных угроз и мониторингом пространственно-временного разлома, на котором находился Кардифф, давала Джеку доступ к технологиям пришельцев, однако ему так и не удалось ни починить свой манипулятор временной воронки, который он по-прежнему продолжал носить на запястье, ни заполучить во временное пользование устройство со сходными функциями.

В двадцать первом веке они однажды совпали во времени, но разминулись в пространстве, когда регенерировавший Доктор появился в Лондоне во время рождественского вторжения, а Харкнесс оставался в Кардиффе. Джек узнал о событиях той ночи и увидел фотографии новой регенерации Доктора намного позже, когда таймлорд уже покинул Землю. После этого Харкнесс связался с Лондонским отделением Торчвуда и внушил коллегам, что хочет взять отрубленную во время поединка на мечах руку властелина времени для опытов, а не из сентиментальных соображений, как это было на самом деле. Она стала для него своего рода связующей нитью, протянувшейся сквозь пространство и время. Соблазнительно пахнущая рука давала надежду на то, что вскоре Джек встретится с её обладателем. Этот чарующий аромат навевал воспоминания из далёкого будущего в прошлом - россказни о трёх видах галлифрейцев, отличавшихся друг от друга не только по фенотипу*, но и по генотипу: альфах, бетах и омегах. Последние были большой редкостью и высоко ценились не только за источаемый ими дивный аромат, по которому можно было узнать свою истинную пару, но и за способность к деторождению.

Однажды рука Доктора даже стала предметом шантажа – пришелец, завладевший человеческим телом, интуитивно почувствовал, что именно представляет в институте для Джека наибольшую ценность, и угрожала разбить стеклянную колбу с рукой внутри, если он не отпустит её на свободу. Гвен тогда очень удивилась, что какая-то заспиртованная дрянь оказалась для него важнее, чем жизнь девушки, захваченной инопланетным суккубом. Джек и сам удивлялся внезапно возникшей потребности оберегать этот кусок плоти. Вероятно, истории, которые он слышал в Агентстве времени, были правдивы, и он почувствовал в Докторе своего омегу, которого должен был защищать от любой опасности. Поэтому и кинулся тогда не догонять беглянку, а поднимать с пола лежавшую в осколках разбитой колбы руку, прижимая её к груди и баюкая, словно младенца. Наверняка коллеги потом долго зубоскалили за спиной своего босса о его извращённых пристрастиях, а Харкнесс лишь подливал масла в огонь своими шуточками об инопланетянах, с которыми якобы недавно целовался.

 

Однажды то, чего Джек ждал столько лет, наконец, произошло - он заметил, как зашевелилась рука, и услышал особый скрежет (это был звук тормозящей ТАРДИС), а камеры наружного наблюдения зафиксировали синюю полицейскую будку, появившуюся из ниоткуда на поверхности у тайного входа в Торчвуд. Накинув любимую шинель и торопливо сунув в рюкзак новую колбу с рукой Доктора, Джек побежал к машине времени, даже не удосужившись ни попрощаться с подчинёнными, ни объяснить, куда он так спешит.

Он успел подняться на поверхность и выскочить из здания, когда вновь раздался скрежет и контуры полицейской будки стали расплываться. Пришлось ускорить бег, потому что Джек рисковал снова упустить своего Доктора. Он вновь ощутил будораживший воображение запах, только гораздо насыщеннее, чем тот, который исходил от руки. Наверное, именно этот запах придал Джеку сил, чтобы с криком: «Доктор!» совершить невообразимый прыжок и вцепиться в корпус ТАРДИС перед тем, как она исчезла из Кардиффа, и не отпускать рук, пока она неслась сквозь вихрь времени.

 

Изначально Доктор собирался не только подзаправить ТАРДИС у пространственно-временного разлома в Кардиффе, но и прогуляться по городу со своей новой спутницей Мартой Джонс. Однако стоило ему увидеть мчавшегося в их сторону капитана Харкнесса, как он поспешил свалить оттуда, поскольку эта встреча не входила в его планы. С перепуга он чуть не уханькал Старушку, направив её настолько далеко в будущее, что они с Мартой оказались в конце времени. Однако, выйдя наружу, Десятый понял, что это не помогло, - капитан Харкнесс, выглядевший мёртвым, лежал рядом с ТАРДИС.

\- Снова ты… Прости, - шепнул Доктор, пока вспомнившая о врачебном долге Марта пыталась нащупать пульс у человека в шинели времён Второй мировой войны, непонятно как очутившегося на краю Вселенной.

\- В ТАРДИС должна быть аптечка, - сказала мулатка и кинулась к машине времени.

\- Оставь его, - остановил её Доктор.

Это было так непохоже на него, что Марта ужасно удивилась. Обычно таймлорд стремился спасти всех, кто попадался на его пути, считая ценной каждую жизнь. Поэтому Доктору пришлось объяснить ей, что он знает этого человека и когда-то они путешествовали вместе. Марта снова склонилась над Джеком. Вдруг, к её удивлению, он пришёл в себя и, приподнявшись на руках, улыбнулся ей, тронул за подбородок и с очаровательной улыбкой произнёс:

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, а тебя как зовут?

\- Марта Джонс, - улыбнулась ему в ответ мулатка.

\- Только не начинай! - тут же одёрнул его Доктор, внезапно ощутивший укол ревности оттого, что Джек так обворожительно улыбался, генерируя ямочки на щеках, не ему, а его спутнице.

А ещё Доктор в полной мере ощутил то, на что не обращал внимания, будучи в прежнем теле, - знаменитые феромоны пятьдесят первого века, которыми так гордился Харкнесс. Запах капитана заставил оба сердца таймлорда затрепетать от нестерпимого желания соединиться со своей парой, ускоренно погнав кровь в места, где она была нужна для совокупления. Это открытие настолько разозлило Десятого, что он вознамерился ни за что не поддаваться ни этим чёртовым феромонам, ни природному очарованию Джека. Чтобы удержать Харкнесса на расстоянии, Доктор решил быть с ним максимально суровым.

\- Очень приятно. Я просто поздоровался, - попытался оправдаться Джек.

\- Но я не возражаю, - растерянно сказала Марта, уже попавшая под власть сокрушительного обаяния капитана Харкнесса.

\- Доктор, - поприветствовал таймлорда поднявшийся на ноги Джек. – Рад тебя видеть.

\- Капитан, - ледяным тоном произнёс Десятый, едва заметно склонив голову в знак приветствия (нефиг морду баловать, обойдётся без рукопожатий и, тем паче, без обнимашек). – Аналогично. Ты не изменился, - заметил он.

\- Ты бросил меня, - упрекнул его Джек.

\- Да ну! Я был занят, - с вызовом сказал Доктор. - Ты ничего не забыл? - он ожидал, что Джек не узнает его после регенерации, как бывшие спутницы и просто знакомые, однако этого не произошло, и Доктор чувствовал себя несколько разочарованным без привычного шоу под названием «Доктор? Кто?».

\- Твоё новое лицо? Я знал, что ты регенерировал, была утечка информации, - ответил ему Харкнесс. - Слушай, я видел списки погибших в сражении на «Канареечной пристани», там была Роза Тайлер.

\- Нет, с ней всё в порядке, - поспешил заверить его Десятый. - Она жива и находится в параллельном мире, и её мама, и Микки...

\- Старушка Роза… - пробормотала Марта, которую порядком достало то, что Доктор вечно сравнивал её с прежней спутницей и, как правило, это сравнение оказывалось не в её пользу.

Поняв, что нужно срочно брать инициативу в свои руки, Джек, якобы от избытка чувств, сграбастал Доктора в охапку и принялся его обнимать. Боже, как давно он этого хотел – затискать этого хрупкого таймлордика до писка и после…

Всё произошло настолько быстро, что Доктор не успел выдумать благовидный предлог, чтобы уклониться от объятий. Оказавшись прижатым к широкой груди Харкнесса, на мгновение Десятый ощутил себя не умудрённым опытом таймлордом, живущим далеко не первую жизнь, а маленьким слабым омежкой, оказавшимся под защитой более сильного существа. Мало того, внезапно на него накатило множество противоречивых эмоций: радость оттого, что близкий человек снова был рядом с ним, печаль об утраченной Розе и злость из-за того, что он снова поддаётся своей омежьей сущности.

Доктор поспешил высвободиться из кольца сильных рук и сделал вид, что ему срочно понадобилось пройтись, дабы осмотреть окрестности. Осматривать, правда, было особенно нечего - со всех сторон их окружала лишь каменистая пустошь. Зато можно было какое-то время не смотреть на Джека, предоставив тому свободу болтать с заметно оживившейся Мартой, лишь изредка с максимально отстранённым видом вставляя реплики в их диалог. Джек рассказывал Марте краткую историю своей жизни.

\- И всё же, Доктор, как ты мог его бросить? – недоумевала она.

\- Я же говорил, я был занят, - снова буркнул Десятый, глядя куда-то в сторону.

\- Ты бросаешь всех своих спутников? Ты и меня когда-нибудь бросишь? - спросила мисс Джонс.

\- Да, если только ты не блондинка, - ответил вместо него Джек.

\- Прекрасно, она ещё и блондинка… - протянула Марта. Всю жизнь она недолюбливала белобрысых девиц, которым прощали любые глупости только за цвет их волос.

Внезапно тропинка, по которой они шли, закончилась, приведя их к каньону, в котором обнаружился опустевший пещерный город.

\- Мы находимся на границе мироздания, в самом конце всего, а вы пристаёте ко мне с дурацкими вопросами, - раздражённо бросил Десятый. - Это не ночь, на самом деле звёзды погасли. 

\- Наверное, здесь установлен атмосферный купол, иначе бы мы замёрзли насмерть, - предположил Джек.

\- Мы с Мартой - наверняка, а вот насчёт тебя я не уверен, - Доктор снова обдал капитана Харкнесса космическим холодом. Сейчас это было его единственным оружием против сильного и уверенного в себе альфы.

Марта пребывала в глубоком недоумении из-за такого откровенно хамского отношения Доктора к своему, пусть даже и бывшему, другу.

\- И всё же хочется верить, что где-то ещё сохранилась жизнь, - задумчиво произнёс Доктор.

Как будто в подтверждение его слов, на одном из спусков в каньон показался человек, за которым гнались ещё несколько. Ну как Доктор мог упустить такое приключение? Естественно, он сразу же сорвался с места и припустил в сторону одинокого бегуна. Джек и Марта последовали за ним. Несколько разочарованный такой холодной встречей, Харкнесс вновь почувствовал себя в команде. Они с Доктором снова были вместе и куда-то бежали, как в старые добрые времена, а адреналин наполнял радостным предвкушением каждую клеточку его тела.

В результате этого рекордного забега они оказались на базе Сайло, где обосновались беженцы, жаждавшие попасть в Утопию. Доктор осматривался, как любопытный щенок, впервые попавший в чужой дом, Марта радовалась воссоединению чужой семьи, а Джек, заприметив симпатичного молодого человека, решил не терять зря время и подошёл к нему, чтобы познакомиться:

\- Привет, я Джек Харкнесс, а вы кто? - но снова его невинный и почти инстинктивный флирт был прерван окликом Доктора:

\- Перестань! Лучше помоги мне, - Джеку почудилось или он действительно уловил в голосе властелина времени нотки ревности?

Доктор стоял у какой-то двери и пытался вскрыть звуковой отвёрткой запиравший её замок. Конечно же, пришлось всё бросить и направиться к нему. Хотя Джек так и не понял, в чём должна была заключаться его помощь, пока дверь не отворилась и один не в меру ретивый таймлордик чуть не свалился в пусковую шахту, где находилась громадная ракета. Пришлось срочно хватать галлифрейца за осиную талию и затаскивать его назад.

\- Держу. Что бы ты без меня делал? – довольно ухмыльнулся Харкнесс.

\- Вот это я понимаю, ракета!.. - Марта не могла скрыть своего восхищения.

\- Значит, они не беженцы, а переселенцы, - заключил Доктор, закрывая злополучную дверь.

Пока они рассуждали, что за двигатели были на той ракете, появился пожилой мужчина, похожий на безумного профессора, какими их изображали в голливудских фильмах, и утащил Доктора за собой, упрашивая помочь ему. Увидев помощницу профессора, Джек решил проверить своё предположение и продемонстрировал этой пятнистой стрекозоиде самую лучезарную из своих улыбок.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, - сказал он, пожимая покрытую хитином ручку.

\- Прекрати! – в очередной раз автоматически одёрнул его Доктор.

Значит, предположение оказалось верным, и холодность галлифрейца была напускной. На самом деле Доктору не всё равно, что Джек любезничает с другими. Исходя из этого, можно было продумать стратегию завлечения упёртого таймлорда в ловушку.

\- Я что, уже и поздороваться не могу? - Джек изобразил святую невинность.

\- Я же не возражаю, - залопотала стрекозоида.

\- Может быть, позже, красотка, - многозначительно подмигнул ей Харкнесс и направился к Доктору, нацепившему очки умного вида (на самом деле они нужны были таймлорду не больше, чем зайцу пятая нога). - Ну, что тут?

Из последовавшего диалога двух учёных мужей Джек понял, что он ничего не понял, а Доктор в очередной раз доказал, что он долбаный гений, с наскока решив, казалось бы, неразрешимую задачу. После этого началась движуха: профессор скомандовал грузить беженцев на борт и начал процесс запуска ракеты. Джек так хотел хоть чем-то быть полезным, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание Доктора, что кинулся соединять высоковольтные провода, и его неслабо долбануло током. Отличился, ничего не скажешь… Свалился замертво на пол.

Доктор тоже, хорош гусь, решил засунуть едва ожившего друга в радиоактивное помещение, из которого никто не может выйти живым. А может быть, это была месть за то, что Марта, ещё не знавшая о том, что тушка Джека не нуждается в реанимации, столь усердно делала ему искусственное дыхание рот в рот?

Умереть ради благосклонного взгляда любимого? Запросто, хоть сто раз подряд! И вот уже Джек и Доктор бегут по коридорам к затопленной стет-радиацией комнате, чувствуя, как длинные полы пальто и плаща хлопают их по ногам. Оказавшись у дверей, за которыми притаилась смерть, Джек начинает сбрасывать с себя одежду.

\- Зачем ты раздеваешься, ведь стет-радиация не поражает одежду, только тело? – спрашивает Доктор и быстро отводит взгляд, чтобы спутник не успел заметить в его взгляде невольного восхищения мускулистыми плечами.

\- Зато я выгляжу красиво, – довольно улыбается голубоглазый красавец, прекрасно знающий, что делает. – Давно ты знаешь?.. – спрашивает он, прежде чем скрыться за дверью. Ему необязательно договаривать до конца. Сейчас, когда остались только вдвоём, они понимают друг друга с полуслова.

\- Когда сбежал от тебя, - признаётся Доктор и подходит к двери, чтобы наблюдать за бессмертным через небольшое стеклянное окошко.

Рискуя в любую секунду быть поджаренным радиоактивным излучением, Джек идёт к центру комнаты, чтобы опустить стержни и запустить ядерный реактор, без которого ракета не сможет взлететь, и продолжает диалог с Доктором. Харкнесс знает, что сейчас Доктор не сможет ему соврать, и старается вызвать его на откровенность:

\- Значит, ты всё это время знал?

\- Поэтому я и оставил тебя. Это было бы непросто сделать, глядя тебе в глаза. Ты ошибка, Джек, - голос таймлорда был бесстрастным, и лишь громадные карие глаза могли выдать его истинные чувства, если бы Джек не был настолько занят и мог в них заглянуть. – Я, правда, ничего не могу поделать. Я управляю изменчивым временем, а ты фиксированная точка в пространстве и времени. Это не должно было случиться. Даже ТАРДИС была против…

Десятый намеренно был жесток, желая оттолкнуть Харкнесса. Он говорил с ним так, как будто тот был сам виноват, что стал бессмертным.

\- Спасибо, - капитан не смог сдержать сарказма. – Это же просто предрассудки. Как не стыдно?..

Доктору было ужасно стыдно за те слова, что срывались с его губ, раня хорошего человека, его друга, но так было нужно, чтобы не допустить никаких вольностей по отношению к себе со стороны этого сексуально озабоченного альфы.

\- Так всё-таки, что там случилось? – Харкнессу по-прежнему было важно прояснить этот момент, потому что в свете только что услышанного он так и не понял, какого чёрта его оживили и наделили способностью возвращаться к жизни снова и снова.

\- Роза. Она заглянула в сердце ТАРДИС и впитала энергию временного вихря. Она поступила по-человечески и оживила тебя. Но она не контролировала силу, и ты стал бессмертным.

\- Как думаешь, она может изменить меня обратно?

\- Я лишил её сил. Она не просто живёт в параллельном мире, она там заперта.

\- Сочувствую.

\- Хочешь умереть? – внезапно спросил таймлорд, и на секунду в его глазах промелькнула вселенская скорбь, которую заметил посмотревший на него Джек. Десятому, и правда, было жаль Харкнесса, но он действительно ничего не мог поделать со свершившимся фактом.

\- Мне казалось, что да, а теперь я не знаю, - признался Харкнесс, которого в прошлом не раз посещали подобные мысли. Но сейчас всё изменилось: он встретил Доктора, и теперь ему, как никогда, хотелось жить. – Какая-то она странная, эта новая регенерация…

 

*Фенотип - Совокупность биологических свойств и признаков организма, сложившаяся в процессе его индивидуального развития.


	3. Год, которого не было

Профессор действительно оказался безумным и не совсем профессором, а ещё одним повелителем времени. Пока Джек и Доктор «любезничали» друг с другом, этот тип успел вернуть себе таймлордовскую сущность и угнать ТАРДИС. Но это было ещё полбеды – коридоры базы тотчас же наполнились жаждущими свежей человечинки дикарями. И быть бы им с Мартой обедом для будущников, если бы Доктор не успел починить своей звуковой отвёрткой наручный манипулятор временной воронки Джека. Так они вернулись на Землю примерно в то время, где должен был очутиться Мастер (таково было имя, отражавшее характер властолюбивого таймлорда), и тут же попали в очередные неприятности, которые притягивали Доктора, словно магнит железо. Снова стрельба, беготня и новая неразрешимая задача. Короче, привычная обстановка, в которой капитан Харкнесс чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.

Джек искренне хотел помочь Доктору остановить дорвавшегося до власти безумца. И что он получил вместо благодарности? Взгляд Доктора, полный ненависти и множество беспочвенных обвинений, когда тот узнал, что Харкнесс работает на Торчвуд. Джек вынужден был перед ним оправдываться, словно провинившийся школьник, за все, что натворили сотрудники института в течение его существования. А Доктор и слушать не желал, что Джек стал сотрудничать с этой организацией в надежде на то, что однажды может стать ему полезным, что, собственно, сейчас и происходило. Однако это не помешало галлифрейцу воспользоваться запущенной Джеком торчвудской программой для расшифровки закодированного сообщения, которое пролило свет на то, каким образом Мастер, пользующийся теперь именем Гарольд Саксон и немалой популярностью среди широких слоёв населения, смог стать президентом Великобритании.

Внешне Харкнесс почти не изменился с момента их расставания на «Спутнике 5», но Доктор находил его всё более привлекательным. Наверняка дело было в этих чёртовых феромонах, которые усиленно выделял альфа, вспотевший после беготни по улицам. Омежья натура была на грани того, чтобы заскулить и попроситься на ручки, уткнуться лбом в мускулистое плечо, а с мировыми проблемами пусть разбирается кто-нибудь другой. Но гордый характер таймлорда, привыкшего отвечать не только за себя, но и за всё человечество, не позволял ему сдаться так просто. Вместо этого Доктор усилил оборону, обдавая Джека высокомерием и презрением.

Джек мог бы в два счёта скрутить щуплое цыплячье тело и заткнуть фонтан красноречия галлифрейца горячим поцелуем, но почему-то не осмеливался этого сделать. Ох, и дорого же им всем обошлась его нерешительность и привычка слушаться старших, к коим Джек причислял умудрённого знаниями и сотнями прожитых лет Доктора… А стоило бы послушаться свою интуицию и по-тихому скрутить шею Мастеру, взвалить на плечо омегу и утащить его в Торчвудские подвалы, и пускай бы сердился потом, сколько душе угодно... Так нет же, нормальные герои всегда идут в обход и начинают геройствовать лишь тогда, когда и ежу становится ясно, что наступил полный армагеддец…

И какой чёрт понёс их на этот авианосец?.. У этого чёрта были выразительные глаза, искренняя улыбка и вагон самомнения. Иначе как объяснить то, что Доктор недооценил соперника и угодил в западню? Вместе с ним в плену оказался и Джек, так не вовремя выведенный из строя лазерной отвёрткой Мастера. Придя в себя, Харкнесс возрадовался, что, по крайней мере, они будут вместе в неволе. Но радость эта оказалась преждевременной, потому что Мастер приказал оттащить его в трюм и заковать в цепи, а Доктора оставил при себе, чтобы долго и со вкусом измываться над ним, показывая, как гибнут люди Земли.

Пыткой было не то, что Джек лишился свободы (он мог бы в любой момент разорвать цепи и сбежать), а то, что он должен был ждать условного сигнала, чтобы сделать это, и терпеть постоянные издевательства Мастера над его омегой. Джек любил Доктора даже таким, постаревшим и покрытым морщинами и пигментными пятнами. Порой его посещали мысли, что, может быть, оказавшийся в столь плачевном состоянии Доктор теперь будет посговорчивее. Вот выберутся они из этой летающей посудины, и заживут душа в душу… Ага, размечтался…

Ушлому таймлорду удалось снова перехитрить судьбу и вернуть себе не только прежнюю физическую форму, но и повернуть время вспять, ликвидировав большую часть последствий бурной деятельности Мастера. И что в первую очередь сделал потом этот долбаный пацифист? Вместо того чтобы пристрелить злодея как бешеную собаку, решил взяться за его перевоспитание и позвал с собой бороздить просторы пространства и времени. К счастью, среди присутствующих нашёлся решительный человек, который осмелился убить Мастера, иначе это сделал бы Джек, с трудом сдерживавший клокочущую внутри обиду и чувство ревности.

 

Вновь почувствовавший себя одиноким после смерти Мастера Доктор отчаянно нуждался в друзьях. К тому же за прошедший год он успел не только настроиться на сеть «Архангел», но и свыкнуться с постоянным, хоть и слабым запахом альфы. А, может быть, дело было в том, что у постаревшего тела омеги изменился гормональный баланс, и такие глупости, как сексуальное влечение перестали его волновать. Как бы то ни было, Доктор счёл, что сможет справиться и с более высокой концентрацией знаменитых феромонов Харкнесса, поэтому предложил тому путешествовать вместе с ним и Мартой. «Джек, хорошо разбиравшийся в технике, может оказаться полезным», - говорила рациональная часть его мозга. «А ещё он симпатичный и с ним будет весело», - поддерживала её омежья сущность.

Джек и сам не понимал, что именно вынудило его отказаться от того, чего он ждал больше сотни лет, то, что он соскучился по своей команде, или обида на Доктора. Но он успел пожалеть о своём решении и вернуться назад уже через четверть часа. Однако синей полицейской будки там уже не было. Вот тогда его и захлестнула волна ужаса, что он может больше никогда не встретить Доктора. Однако не стоило поддаваться панике, ведь Доктор обязательно должен был доставить домой, в Лондон, семейство Джонсов. Вряд ли таймлорду и его спутнице удастся вырваться оттуда без задержки, а значит, у него было ещё немного времени. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы Доктор вновь не вывел из строя наручный манипулятор временной воронки Джека. Харкнесс прикинул, что добираться на автомобиле до Лондона придётся около трёх часов. Слишком долго. Однако он не был бы собой, если бы не нашёл выход. Джек позвонил Кейт Стюарт, чтобы попросить её о небольшом одолжении, а именно, выделить ему для проведения срочной операции, касающейся безопасности страны, один из вертолётов ЮНИТа*. Надо отдать ей должное, Кейт не выказала ни капли удивления и оперативно и без лишних вопросов выполнила его просьбу. Вот что значит правильное воспитание и папины гены! Наверняка Бригадир с детства учил дочь, как следует действовать в кризисных ситуациях.

На протяжении всего полёта, Джек переживал, что может не успеть, потому и упросил пилота лететь не на аэродром, а прямиком к дому семьи Джонс. Вот эта улица, вот этот дом… А на улице стояла ТАРДИС, к которой в этот момент направлялась вышедшая из дома Марта. Чёрт, они с Доктором запросто могут улететь без него, пока пилот будет искать подходящее место для посадки! Джек оттянул один из наушников пилота и прокричал: «Где здесь парашют?!». Тот махнул рукой в сторону сундучка под сидением и крикнул в ответ: «Слишком низко», после чего заложил вираж, набирая высоту. Пока вертолёт поднимался, а Харкнесс надевал парашют, Марта вышла из ТАРДИС, затем снова туда вернулась.

Джек не знал, что пока он летел к земле, она успела расставить все точки над «i» в своих взаимоотношениях с Доктором и вновь покинуть ТАРДИС и не обращавшего на неё внимания таймлорда.

Вот уж не ожидал Доктор, что вновь останется один. На душе стало грустно, к горлу подкатил комок. Ещё немного, и пустит слезу, как обыкновенный истеричный омега. Чтобы справиться с этим, он на секунду прислонился к консоли, а потом начал привычную процедуру отправки, дёргая за рычаги в нужной последовательности. Ну что ж, по большому счёту, он всегда был одинок, как и каждый из живущих. Ну а спутники и спутницы лишь на время создавали в этом передвижном доме иллюзию семьи, которую он потерял много сотен лет назад.

Раздался скрежет тормозов, ещё немного, и Старушка покинет добрый старый Лондон, в котором ему было так уютно… И вдруг дверь распахнулась и в консольную ввалился Харкнесс.

\- Джек, какими судьбами? – удивился Доктор.

\- Я передумал и готов отправиться с тобой, если твоё предложение ещё в силе, - улыбнулся капитан Очарование.

Ну как устоять перед такой улыбкой? Хоть ситуация изменилась, и больше не было Марты, присутствие которой делало соседство альфы не таким опасным, Доктор не мог взять свои слова обратно.

\- Мисс Джонс покинула меня, так что место спутника вакантно, - ответил он.

\- Вот и славно, - сказал Джек и направился к нему.

* ЮНИТ, он же UNIT (United Nations Intelligence Taskforce) - военная организация, созданная в Британии Алистером Гордоном Летбридж-Стюартом в конце 1960-х годов. Ее цель - изучение и борьба с паранормальными и внеземными угрозами в Британии, а позже и на всей Земле.


	4. В лесах Гаммы

Как показывали внешние экраны ТАРДИС, вокруг был только лес. На первый взгляд, никаких монстров, никаких агрессивно настроенных местных жителей, но Доктор прекрасно знал, насколько обманчивой может быть такая благодать. Они прибыли на Гамму, не строя далеко идущих планов. Таймлорду просто захотелось небольшой передышки, а Джек желал лишь одного – быть рядом с Доктором.

\- Какие опасности нас здесь подстерегают? – поинтересовался Харкнесс, внимательный взгляд которого не пропустил мимолётную тень, пробежавшую по лицу галлифрейца.

\- По идее здесь должно быть безопасно, - загадочно улыбнулся Десятый. - А почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты-то в любом случае выживешь.

\- Ясно, значит, может быть всё что угодно, - сделал вывод Джек. – Надеюсь, что со времени нашего последнего столкновения с далеками ты пересмотрел свои взгляды и обзавёлся арсеналом на все случаи жизни.

\- Моё мнение насчёт оружия осталось неизменным, - покачал головой галлифреец.

\- Значит, в случае чего придётся надеяться лишь на это, - Харкнесс достал свой пистолет.

\- Ты не выйдешь из ТАРДИС с этой штукой, - упёрся Доктор.

\- Хорошо, тогда и ты отсюда никуда не выйдешь, - заупрямился капитан, у которого сработал базовый инстинкт альфы – защищать своего омегу. – Мы ведь можем найти себе множество увлекательных занятий и внутри, - он многозначительно подмигнул Десятому, отчего тот смутился.

Оставаться долго наедине с Джеком таймлрод не хотел, боясь, что не сможет устоять перед его очарованием. Поэтому пошёл на компромисс:

\- Хорошо, можешь взять с собой оружие, если ты настолько к нему привык, но вынь и оставь здесь все патроны.

И какой смысл тогда в пистолете? Разве что попугать им кого-то или по башке огреть. Джек набрал было в лёгкие воздуха, чтоб возразить, но Доктор скорчил такую суровую и одновременно забавную физиономию, что он был вынужден согласиться. Так что через миг оба уже бежали наперегонки к двери, чтобы увидеть новый мир.

 

Они шли по берегу небольшой реки, по обе стороны которой простирался лес, и с наслаждением вдыхали, напоенный прохладой и ароматом хвои воздух.

\- Вот видишь, здесь нет ни хищников, ни воинственно настроенных туземцев, - сказал Десятый, - ты беспокоился напрасно.

Не успел он договорить, как сработала скрытая под опавшей листвой ловушка, потревоженная его шагами, и Доктор, заключённый в сетку из толстых прочных верёвок, взмыл вверх. По привычке он схватился за свою звуковую отвёртку, напрочь позабыв, что она не действовала на предметы, сделанные из натуральных материалов.

\- Вот зря ты это сказал. Не двигайся, сейчас я тебя вызволю, - Джек наклонился, чтобы достать спрятанный в ботинке нож (давняя привычка заныкивать оружие не подвела), и потревожил соседнюю ловушку, поймавшую его так же, как и незадачливого таймлорда. – Всё под контролем, так мне будет легче до тебя добраться, - невозмутимо продолжил он, попавшись не менее глупо, чем рассеянный Доктор. - Постарайся раскачать свою сетку, а я раскачаю навстречу тебе свою.

Следующие пару минут оба качались, словно малые дети на качелях. Когда Джек наконец ухватился за верёвку сетки Доктора и возрадовался, что вскоре они будут свободны, появились хозяева ловушек – воинственного вида женщины, одетые в зелёную камуфляжную форму.

\- Смотри-ка, что к нам с неба прилетело, - сказала их рослая предводительница и метнула топорик, перерезавший обе верёвки, на которых висели ловушки.

Джек и Доктор грохнулись наземь.

\- Азтан, ты так немилосердна, они нужны нам для продолжения рода невредимыми, - вступилась за мужчин одна из её спутниц.

\- Главное, чтобы у них работало хозяйство, а если поломали руки-ноги, то тем лучше – не смогут убежать или сопротивляться, - хохотнула та, которую звали Азтан.

\- Милые леди, мы бы не прочь помочь вам, но мы, увы… - начал Доктор, лихорадочно соображая, что бы ему придумать, дабы отказаться от столь высокой чести, ведь его хозяйство в этой ипостаси может с женщиной дать сбой.

\- Уже женаты, - заявил Джек, - и поклялись друг другу в верности.

\- Женаты… - раздался разочарованный вздох десятков женщин. В кои-то веки на их забытой богами и людьми планете появились два красивых и здоровых с виду мужика, и те оказались несвободны.

\- Не верю, докажите, - властно сказала Азтан, от которой не укрылся ошалевший взгляд худощавого мужчины, когда спутник закончил его фразу.

\- Если вы нас не освободите, это будет затруднительно, - нашёлся Харкнесс. Как ни странно, но в сложившейся ситуации он видел массу возможностей соблазнить омегу, чем был весьма доволен.

\- Брось свой нож, - приказала ему предводительница, после чего кивнула своим соратницам, и те развязали хитрые узлы, связывавшие верёвки.

Фиксированный и Десятый, кряхтя, поднялись и осторожно размяли руки и ноги. К счастью, регенерационная энергия позволила обоим быстро восстановиться. Окружившие их плотным кольцом женщины не выказывали признаков враждебности, но и не собирались отпускать их. Ну не драться же с ними в самом деле? Нужно было срочно продемонстрировать привязанность к «супругу», и Доктор с сияющим видом раскрыл объятия бросившемуся к нему Харкнессу. Один короткий поцелуй на публику, и Десятый забыл о предосторожностях, потому что торжествующий взгляд Джека и кровь, внезапно устремившаяся к низу живота сделали своё дело, пробуждая его омежье естество. Второй поцелуй был, словно затяжной прыжок, - точно так же замирали оба сердца и бурлил в крови адреналин. Этот поцелуй был уже для них двоих. Обнимая хрупкое на вид тело Доктора, Джек был счастлив тем, насколько удачно всё для него сложилось. И, чёрт возьми, он не собирался никому отдавать своего омегу.

\- Я им верю, у них настоящая любовь, - сказала их заступница.

\- Ну и что с того, Арнодо? Им всё равно придётся оплодотворить нескольких из нас. Ведь без детей наша маленькая колония обречена на вымирание.

\- Послушайте, но есть же и другие методы размножения, клонирование, например. Наука в наше время позволяет иметь детей даже однополым парам, - запаниковал Доктор, которому не улыбалась перспектива стать племенным самцом для этих воинственных особ. – Я мог бы доставить вам один из подобных аппаратов, - предложил он, уже понимая, что ему не верят, стало быть, его затея обречена на провал.

\- Так не пойдёт, умник. Если отпустить вас, то неизвестно когда вернётесь, если вообще вернётесь… - предводительница была неумолима. – Нам немедленно нужна ваша сперма.

\- Окей, дамы, вы получите наш генетический материал, только не лично, а опосредованно, в скляночках. Мы проведём друг с другом ночь, и соберём вам, сколько сможем. Так нерушимы будут наши клятвы, и вы добудете без проблем и свар желаемое. Ведь сразу многим хватит, разделите на порции, ну и сами себе введёте. Найдётся у вас чистая посуда? - в который раз капитан Харкнесс проявил не только обаяние, но и находчивость.

\- Ты изворотлив, словно рыба, и нравишься мне, я бы тоже взяла тебя в мужья, - Азтан приблизилась к Джеку и поцеловала его.

\- Встреться мы чуть раньше, и я, возможно, не стал бы, возражать, - улыбнулся Джек.

\- К чему мне все эти слова? Нам нужно от вас совсем иное, - напомнила предводительница. – Эй, кто-нибудь, свяжите им руки, чтобы не сбежали, мы возвращаемся в селение.

 

Хижина, в которую их поместили, оказалась вполне уютной. Если бы не присутствие у двери вооружённой охраны, можно было бы представить, что они решили отдохнуть в деревне.

\- Вот спасибо, уж удружил, так удружил, - прошипел Десятый, как только их оставили одних.

\- А у тебя было какое-то другое гениальное решение? – поинтересовался Джек, сбрасывая неизменную шинель. – Тише, нас наверняка подслушивают, так что не стоит разрушать нашу легенду, если ты, конечно, не хочешь поучаствовать в оргии. Если ты не против, так мне не впервой…

\- Умеешь ты всё опошлить, милый… - в душе Десятого царил раздрай, и вся искусно выстроенная оборона от Харкнесса грозила рухнуть в любой момент.

Дверь отворилась - им принесли поднос с едой и питьём. Чтобы отвлечься от насущной проблемы, Доктор принялся жевать. Что-то было не так с этой едой. Ну да, конечно, радушные хозяйки подмешали туда афродизиак. Оставалось только надеяться, что метаболизм таймлорда в состоянии справиться с этой дрянью и не превратиться в течную сучку. Предыдущие его тела наверняка бы справились, а насчёт этого Десятый не был столь уверен. Он вскочил из-за стола и забегал по небольшой комнатушке, пытаясь найти достойный выход.

\- Скоро рассвет... Выхода нет... - довольно мурлыкал Джек, наблюдая, как Доктор мечется из угла в угол...

А выхода реально не было, потому что с каждой минутой его всё больше влекло к Харкнессу. Тот некоторое время с лёгкой улыбкой наблюдал за его телодвижениями, потом внезапно преградил дорогу, и Доктор с разгона впечатался в его грудь, да так и застыл, не в силах отстраниться. А сильные руки уже поглаживали его по спине, словно успокаивая.

\- И долго ты ещё будешь мельтешить? Неужели таймлорды делают это не так, как люди? Или ты давно не практиковался? – шепнул Джек.

\- Практиковался, знаешь, какие у меня были раньше женщины, от горничных до королев… А вот с мужчинами ни разу не было.

\- Просто закрой глаза и постарайся ни о чём не думать, - попросил Джек и нежно поцеловал его.

Доктор зажмурился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Они не были неприятными, потому что Джек целовался как бог. Вскоре его руки переместились на то место, где спина теряет своё благородное название и сжали ягодицы Десятого. Джек всё сильнее притягивал его к себе, вжимаясь своей эрекцией в пах, чем вызывал не меньшее возбуждение. В конце концов, на Новой Земле Доктор встречал женщину, вышедшую замуж за кота и родившую от него детёнышей, так что происходившее сейчас между ним и Харкнессом было не более странным, чем тот союз.

Расстегнув молнию на брюках Доктора, Джек обхватил ладонью его член и принялся ритмично подёргивать. Стоило титанических усилий не завалить омегу немедленно на койку и не оттрахать до звёздочек в глазах. Но сейчас было не время. Ничего, всё это ещё впереди, когда Десятый примет свою сущность и привыкнет к нему, когда примет его не только в качестве спутника, но и как партнёра во всех смыслах этого слова.

Горячая волна возбуждения поднялась до небывалых высот, пока не затопила всё тело и сознание таймлорда оргазмом, вслед за которым пришло жгучее чувство стыда. Джек гладил его по волосам и что-то шептал на ухо. Вскоре Десятый пришёл в себя и смог разобрать слова:

\- Если ты окажешь мне ответную услугу, то мы быстрей с этим покончим и окажемся на свободе, - сказал Джек своему любимому галлифрейцу.

Не открывая глаз, тот кивнул и неуверенно прикоснулся к набухшему члену фиксированного. Он дёргал член Харкнесса, с трудом подавляя стоны от вновь нарастающего возбуждения. Так, не забыть бы хоть на этот раз, что кончить им нужно в специальную тару.

Утром их стражницы забрали наполненные контейнеры, а обессиленные Джек и Доктор уснули сном праведников на одной постели. Так ведь спят супруги?


	5. Небольшое космическое происшествие

Амазонки отпустили их не сразу, вынудив наполнить спермой ещё несколько контейнеров. И лишь когда Доктор диагностировал на раннем сроке беременность у пяти женщин, пришельцев с почестями проводили до машины времени.

Десятый не стал выставлять координаты места назначения, положившись на выбор ТАРДИС и втайне желая, дабы она зашвырнула их в крайне опасную точку пространства и времени, чтобы нужно было быстро соображать и ещё быстрее бегать. Тогда у Харкнесса не останется времени на неподобающие мысли и действия. Да и сам он не станет больше поддаваться на провокации любвеобильного альфы. Довольно, пора положить конец тому безумию, которое происходило в хижине.

Старушка поскрипела-пошумела, стартуя в неизведанные дали, а потом взяла да и зависла посреди временной воронки, словно парусник, попавший в штиль.

\- Да что же это такое?! – удивился Десятый и защёлкал переключателями, покрутил ручки, после чего полез под консоль в поисках возможной неисправности. – Джек, помоги.

Харкнесс с готовностью опустился на карачки и ткнулся носом в торчавшую наружу задницу таймлорда. Галлифреец от неожиданности подскочил и ударился темечком о консоль.

\- Да чтоб тебя вортекс забрал! – выругался он. - Нельзя же всё время быть настолько сексуально озабоченным. Мы больше не должны играть на публику женатую пару, так что прошу прекратить эти пошлые выходки.

\- Ты сам попросил помочь. Между прочим, я ничего не играл, я с самого начала к тебе со всей душой, а у тебя со мной разговор небольшой… Я, может, действительно хочу на тебе жениться, - Джек потрогал стремительно растущую шишку на голове Доктора и предложил: - если поцеловать, то пройдёт намного быстрее.

\- Жениться? Ты офонарел?! Да иди ты со своими поцелуями… в двигательный отсек!

\- Захотелось покомандовать? – ухмыльнулся Харкнесс. – Я не против ролевых игр, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Доктора, поигрывая бровями.

Джек специально провоцировал Десятого, понимая, что привыкшее к ласкам омежье тело вскоре потребует своего, однако тот не собирался так просто сдаваться. Мало ли что себе вообразил этот альфа, продолжения не будет.

\- Если не прекратишь приставать ко мне, то будет тебе ролевуха - прикую наручниками в одной из отдалённых комнат, а потом вышвырну из ТАРДИС, как только мы куда-нибудь доберёмся.

\- Если вообще доберёмся. Может быть, мы навсегда зависли в этом безвременье, только ты и я… - Джек снова бросил многозначительный взгляд, как бы намекая, чем можно заняться на громадном корабле двум одиноким путникам, которых никто не сможет побеспокоить. Перед этим взглядом не могли устоять ни мужчины, ни женщины, но на сей раз он не подействовал.

\- Типун тебе на язык! – рассердился Десятый.

\- Нет, лучше твой язычок, он такой острый и юркий, - Харкнесс продолжал подначивать его.

\- Шагом марш в двигательный отсек, капитан! – рявкнул Доктор. – И не возвращайся сюда, пока не позову.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что вскоре ты сделаешь это, соскучившись по мне, - Джек одарил своего омегу лучезарной улыбкой, откозырял и, по-военному резко развернувшись, покинул консольную.

Ну и ладно, пусть этот суперсамец катится отсюда подальше вместе со своим раздутым самомнением, - решил Десятый и продолжил проверять многочисленные приборы и прозванивать цепи ТАРДИС. Через несколько часов он выбился из сил, но ничего так и не нашёл. Понимая, что со стороны выглядит идиотом, Доктор шепнул своей Старушке: «Я же хотел в какое-нибудь в опасное место, а ты зависла хрен знает где, оставив меня наедине с этим развратником».

В ответ ему на дисплее появились слова: «И на старуху бывает проруха…», затем на всех экранах замелькали изображения лица Джека Харкнесса, снятые с разных ракурсов. Серьёзные, улыбающиеся, грустные… Такое впечатление, что ТАРДИС влюбилась в капитана и не скрывает этого.

\- М-да, с прорухами мне сегодня явно подфартило, - пробормотал Доктор и решил немного передохнуть, раз уж выяснилось, что это происшествие – очередной бзик его своенравной машины времени.

Сначала Десятый сходил к синтезатору пищи, чтобы немного подкрепиться и выпить стаканчик воды, затем направился в спальню. Там его ждал сюрприз – обнажённый Джек дрых, нагло развалившись на его любимой ортопедической кушетке. Десятый невольно залюбовался сильным красивым телом альфы. Надо признать, Харкнесс был довольно привлекательным даже без своей фирменной улыбки и пах чрезвычайно возбуждающе даже во сне. Возможно, тут хватило бы места для двоих… Доктор мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и покинул помещение. Нет, он не станет делать того, чего ожидал от него Харкнесс, - будить его и требовать освободить место. Потому что тогда наверняка он сам не выдержит и плюхнется рядом, прямо в ставшие привычными объятия. Фигушки, он не какой-то там слабохарактерный омежка, а Доктор, именем которого пугали далеков, киберменов и прочих инопланетных монстров. И он не собирается идти на поводу у своих инстинктов. Вместо этого он пойдёт сейчас в душевую кабину немного подрочить, чтобы избавиться от мешающей здраво мыслить эрекции.

Джек, делавший вид, что спит, и наблюдавший за ним из-под прикрытых ресниц невольно улыбнулся. Это он хорошо придумал с обнажённой натурой.

Сбросив привычный костюм-тройку, Доктор встал под тугие струи воды. Волосы мгновенно намокли, капли катились по его лицу, словно слёзы. Он повернул регулятор, превращая душ в ледяной дождь, но это не помогло справиться с разгоревшимся внутри пожаром – возбуждение не спадало. Тогда галлифреец вновь отрегулировал воду, добившись комфортной температуры, и обхватил ладонью член. Сперва медленно, а потом всё больше ускоряясь, он дёргал упругую плоть. Кажется, он тоже потихоньку превращается в сексуального маньяка, который и дня не может прожить, чтобы не выпустить фонтанчик спермы. И в этом виноват Джек. Образ обнажённого Харкнесса возник у него перед глазами, и Десятый кончил, простонав: «Джееек».

\- Ты звал меня, и я пришёл, - давно находившийся поблизости капитан шагнул в душевую кабинку и обнял стоявшего к нему спиной омегу, у которого сейчас не было сил ни возмущаться, ни сопротивляться.

Доктор уже не стеснялся ни своей наготы, ни занятия, за которым застал его Джек, а лишь млел от объятий и долгих тягучих поцелуев в губы, сопровождавшихся игрой языков. Таймлорду пришлось упереться руками о стекло, чтобы не упасть по причине внезапной слабости в коленках. 

Вроде бы всё шло как по маслу, пока Джек не попытался раздвинуть рукой ягодицы Десятого. Тот сразу напрягся и попытался отстраниться, шепча: «Прекрати, не то я тебя сейчас прогоню». Экий недотрога однако. Пришлось убрать руку и продолжить целовать омегу, похожего на перепуганного зверька. С наскока не получилось, что ж придётся приручать его постепенно.

Поцелуи в губы были весьма возбуждающими. Однако последовавшие за ними поцелуи, которыми Харкнесс стал покрывать шею и плечи Десятого оказались не менее прекрасны. Джек опускался всё ниже, целуя бёдра и ягодицы, а потом вдруг сделал нечто невообразимое – бесцеремонно проник языком в вожделенную ложбинку между двух тощих полупопий и стал вылизывать анус, отчего омега почувствовал желание испытать нечто новое. Язык стал постепенно вдавливаться внутрь, раздвигая складочки. Он продвигался медленно и осторожно, расслабляя напрягшиеся мышцы. 

Десятый ощутил нечто новое и необычное - оказалось, что там, внутри, находится столько чувствительных точек, прикосновения к которым приносили чрезвычайное наслаждение. Член Доктора вновь встал и потребовал разрядки. Десятый попытался обхватить рукой твёрдую плоть, но его опередила широкая ладонь альфы. Джек продолжил трахать омегу языком, одновременно оглаживая его член.

Раньше Харкнессу не нужно было затрачивать столько усилий, чтобы раскрутить кого-то на анал. Люди с подобными сексуальными предпочтениями обычно видели друг друга издалека и понимали без лишних слов, что от них требовалось. Но ради того, чтобы заполучить Доктора, которым Джек был одержим больше сотни лет, стоило потратить время и приложить максимум усилий. В конце концов, он ведь ждал его так долго, может подождать ещё немного. 

Чувствительный бугорок, который задевал язык, всё больше набухал, испуская волны удовольствия. Член всё больше наливался кровью и семенем, готовым вот-вот выплеснуться наружу. Ощущения от этой двойной стимуляции были фееричными и непохожими на то, что Доктор когда-то испытывал с женщинами. В момент, когда его накрыло оргазмом, таймлорд вновь ощутил себя так, как впервые заглянув в вихрь времени в возрасте восьми лет. Только теперь он видел не пространство и время, то, что уже произошло и то, что только может случиться, а самого себя, иного себя и многовариантность своей собственной жизни.

ТАРДИС ощутимо тряхнуло, и Джек с Доктором таки шлёпнулись на мокрый пластиковый пол душевой кабины. Похоже, Старушка решила сыграть с ними очередную шутку. Ничего не скажешь, вовремя…


	6. Старые знакомые

Наскоро одевшись, Десятый поспешил в консольную и очень удивился, когда узнал место, где приземлилась Старушка. Это была улица, на которой жила Сара Джейн Смит вместе со своим приёмным сыном. А вот и она. Стоит на пороге своего дома и машет ему рукой.

Джек, воспользовавшись тем, что Доктор ненадолго оставил его без присмотра, зарядил пистолет, сунул его в кобуру и надел пальто. Мало ли куда их на этот раз зашвырнуло в пространстве и времени. Он должен быть во всеоружии, чтобы в случае чего суметь защитить своего омегу. Вскоре Харкнесс присоединился к Доктору, спрашивая: «Ну что, куда мы попали?».

\- В гости к моей старой знакомой. Когда-то давно, можно сказать в другой жизни, мы путешествовали вместе, - ответил таймлорд.

Джеку очень не понравилось, с какой радостью Доктор, выскочив из ТАРДИС, помчался к своей бывшей спутнице.

\- Так это ты отправила сигнал, который привёл нас сюда? – спросил Десятый, обнимая Сару и не замечая, что на лице женщины при виде него не появилось и тени улыбки.

\- Я, с помощью Люка и мистера Смита. Ты нужен нам, Доктор, - голос Сары Джейн сейчас был лишён обычно присущей ей эмоциональности.

Джек подбежал к обнимавшейся парочке и в свойственной ему манере представился:

\- Привет, я Джек Харкнесс, капитан Джек Харкнесс, - он одарил миниатюрную брюнетку самой ослепительной из своих улыбок.

\- Сара Джейн, - кивнула немолодая, но всё ещё симпатичная женщина, никак не отреагировав на откровенные заигрывания альфы.

\- Джек, прекрати флиртовать, - машинально одёрнул его Десятый. – Так что у вас стряслось? – поинтересовался он у мисс Смит.

\- Пожалуйста, заходите в дом, и я всё расскажу, - женщина толкнула входную дверь и переступила порог.

Джек и Доктор переглянулись и последовали за ней. Русоволосый подросток, перескакивая через две ступеньки, спустился по лестнице и бросился к ним с радостным воплем: «Ура, Доктор прилетел!».

\- Люк, приготовь для гостей чай, а я пока схожу в булочную за пряниками, - не успели они опомниться, как Сара Джейн выскользнула на улицу.

\- Она странная, - заметил Доктор.

\- Вот поэтому я и согласился помочь ей позвать вас. После посещения строящегося завода по опреснению воды она стала ещё более странной, чем тогда, когда чуть не вышла замуж за призрака, - вздохнул Люк и направился на кухню. – Я надеюсь, что вы поможете, как и тогда, когда расстроили её свадьбу.

\- Ты не позволил ей выйти замуж?! – удивился Харкнесс, ощутив, как его бросило в жар от ревности.

\- Я должен был, та реальность была неправильной, - пожал плечами таймлорд.

Захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть долговязого омегу и, прижав к стене, самым недвусмысленным образом заявить на него свои права. Джек попытался открыть окно, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха и не совершить чего-нибудь откровенно непристойного на глазах у несовершеннолетнего пацана. Однако то, что увидел Харкнесс, заставило его забыть о глупых эмоциях - Сара Джейн пошла отнюдь не в булочную, а в ТАРДИС.

\- Доктор, странно, но мисс Смит только что вошла в ТАРДИС, - обратился он к своему любимому галлифрейцу.

\- Чёрт, я так спешил, что забыл её запереть, - Десятый сорвался с места и побежал к Старушке.

Не то, чтобы он не доверял Саре, но сейчас с ней явно было что-то не так, поэтому не стоило позволять ей хозяйничать в ТАРДИС в его отсутствие. Джек поспешил за ним, но растянулся на полу в прихожей, зацепившись ногой за край ковра.

Десятый понял, что успел вовремя. Когда он ввалился в консольную, то миниатюрная женщина с несвойственной её полу и возрасту лёгкостью поднимала крышку люка, закрывавшего доступ к Оку Гармонии. Доктор прекрасно знал, чем это чревато…

\- Остановись, Сара, это может тебя убить! – закричал он, бросившись к женщине.

\- Не мешай! Мне нужна энергия, много энергии, - ответила уже не Сара, а покрытое красными присосками существо, в которое она превратилась.

Зайгон принялся душить Десятого, попытавшегося нарушить его планы. В этот момент и появился Джек, который, недолго думая, выстрелил в пришельца.

\- Джек, нет! – воскликнул Доктор, но было поздно – зайгон упал на пол и умер в корчах.

\- Что это было и где Сара Джейн? – спросил Люк, заглядывая в ТАРДИС.

\- Зайгон, скопировавший её внешность, чтобы добраться до Ока Гармонии, а это значит, что Сара у них. Вот только для чего зайгонам нужно столько артронной энергии и где они находятся, мы не успели узнать из-за этого бравого вояки, который сначала стреляет, а потом думает, - таймлорд с укоризной посмотрел на Харкнесса.

\- Скорее всего, они на заводе. Сара Джейн поехала туда, когда стали распространяться слухи, будто там исчезают люди. Хотела разобраться и написать статью с опровержением, - сказал Люк.

\- Тогда вперёд, в Бэктон, нужно поскорей освободить Сару, - Десятый выбежал на улицу и принялся энергично махать руками, чтобы поймать такси.

\- Доктор, а разве мы не можем полететь туда на этой штуковине? – удивился Люк.

\- Нет, мальчик, как только ТАРДИС приземляется, мы становимся частью событий, - отмахнулся от него галлифреец.

\- Это его пунктик, - пояснил Джек. – Иди домой.

\- Нет, я хочу вам помочь. Я знаю, где ключи от машины Сары Джейн. Если вы пообещаете взять меня с собой, то я принесу их, и мы сможем добраться быстрее.

Улица была довольно тихой, ловить такси тут можно было до второго пришествия, поэтому Доктору пришлось признать правоту Люка.

\- Ладно, только будешь сидеть в машине и никуда не высовываться, - согласился он, и пацан метнулся за ключами.

 

На завод приехали, когда начало смеркаться. Строительные работы уже закончились, а оборудование ещё не завезли, поэтому людей на объекте было немного. Доктор сунул под нос охраннику психобумагу, убедившую того, что перед ним инспекторы из Управления по охране труда. Для пущего правдоподобия таймлорд потребовал себе каску и на пару с Джеком отправился осматривать помещения. Ложь Десятого привлекла к нему нежелательное внимание нескольких мелкопоместных начальников подозрительного вида, которые не отходили от них ни на шаг, что значительно усложняло задачу. Поэтому, когда один из сопровождающих предложил угостить господ инспекторов, Доктор не стал возражать и отослал его организовывать банкет.

\- А что у вас там? – спросил он, указывая на массивные металлические двери в конце цеха.

\- Будущая химическая лаборатория и склад реактивов. Там пока пусто, - ответил мужчина среднестатистической внешности.

\- Мы всё равно проверим, - Десятый зашагал к лаборатории.

Как только он и Джек вошли внутрь, дверь за ними с лязгом захлопнулась, и раздалось шипение. Десятый направил на дверь звуковую отвёртку, но она почему-то не подействовала. Возможно, дверь была не заперта, а её просто удерживали с другой стороны. Поняв, что начинает задыхаться, Джек заметался в поисках окна или другого выхода. Напрасно, они оказались в ловушке. Доктор же, поняв, что зайгоны снова применили нервно-паралитический газ, сел на пол и перестал дышать. Организм галлифрейца мог справиться с множеством отравляющих веществ, однако он предпочёл не рисковать и впасть в транс, в котором дыхание, сердцебиение и метаболизм замедлялись. Это поможет ему переждать воздействие газа, ну а Джек в любом случае выживет.

\- Доктор, только не умирай. Слышишь, я люблю тебя! - кашляя и задыхаясь, Джек обнял своего омегу.

Он с трудом сдерживал слёзы. Неужели ему суждено пережить смерть ещё одного любимого?

\- Не кричи, так ты только ещё больше наглотаешься этой дряни. Со мной всё в порядке, - шепнул Доктор, недовольный тем, что Харкнесс мешает ему сосредоточиться и подумать над тем, как выбраться из этой ситуации.

Но альфа и не думал успокаиваться – он попытался с разбега выбить двери, но ничего не вышло. Вскоре, выбившись из сил, в последней стадии асфиксии, он свалился на пол и отключился.

 

Джек пришёл в себя и принялся судорожно глотать воздух. Лёгкие горели огнём, горло, будто удавкой сдавило. Рядом с ним на корточках сидел Люк Смит.

\- Так вы не умерли? – удивился подросток.

\- Умер, но ожил, - пояснил Джек и огляделся. – Как ты здесь оказался? Мы с Доктором велели тебе оставаться в машине. Кстати, где он?

\- Я не смог усидеть. Перелез через забор и тихонько пробрался в корпус. Наблюдал за вами, прячась за грудами строительного мусора. Понял, что дело плохо, когда вас заперли. Я прокрался наружу, чтобы позвонить Рани и Клайду, а когда вернулся, те люди открыли дверь и куда-то потащили Доктора.

\- Кто такие эти Бонни и Клайд? – поинтересовался Джек.

\- Рани и Клайд. Мои друзья.

\- Дети, - разочарованно вздохнул Харкнесс, поняв, что помощи ждать неоткуда и надеяться можно только на себя.

\- Ну и что, что дети. Знаете, от скольких опасностей мы уже спасли мир? – обиделся Люк.

\- Ладно, Скайуокер показывай, куда понесли Доктора, - Джек уже пришёл в себя и поднялся на ноги.

Люк повёл его к соседней двери, за которой обнаружился длинный узкий коридор. Капитан Харкнесс вытащил из кобуры оружие и велел парнишке спрятаться у себя за спиной. Они медленно пошли по коридору, заглядывая во все боковые двери. Повернув в очередной раз, они внезапно нос к носу столкнулись с Десятым.

\- Доктор, вы сбежали от них! – обрадовался Люк.

\- Да. Теперь мы должны вернуться в ТАРДИС.

\- А как же Сара Джейн? Мы должны найти её, - удивился Люк.

\- Ты узнал о планах пришельцев? – поинтересовался Харкнесс.

\- Да, их корабль поломался, и они хотели, подзаправиться от ТАРДИС, поэтому я должен спрятать её в безопасном месте. Потом мы вернёмся и заберём Сару, - слова Доктора не вязались с его обычной заботой о людях.

Джек втянул ноздрями воздух и ощутил, что запах Десятого несколько изменился. Стало быть, это не Доктор, а зайгон, принявший его облик. Нужно было выручать настоящего Десятого и не допустить, чтобы самозванец добрался до ТАРДИС, притом сделать это так, чтобы зайгон, притворявшийся таймлордом, не понял, что он разоблачён. Поэтому капитан сделал вид, что поверил.

Они беспрепятственно вышли с завода и направились к машине. Когда лже-Доктор садился в неё, Джек двинул его прикладом пистолета по затылку. Утратив контроль над травмированным телом, зайгон вернулся в свою обычную форму. Пришлось срочно засовывать покрытую присосками, похожую на резиновую игрушку тушку в багажник.

\- Как вы поняли? – спросил Люк. – Потому что Доктор стал вести себя иначе?

\- Не только, - ответил Джек. - На этот раз тебе всё же придётся остаться здесь, чтобы посторожить зайгона, а я вернусь и постараюсь разыскать настоящих Сару Джейн и Доктора. Да, и попроси своих друзей остаться дома. Не хватало ещё и их потом отсюда вытаскивать.

\- Ладно, - нехотя согласился подросток.

Капитан Харкнесс перемахнул через забор и мелкими перебежками направился к зданию. Конец коридора, в котором они встретили зайгона, выдававшего себя за Доктора, упирался в ангар. Джек не стал разбираться, кем были люди, сторожившие вход, и сломал им обоим шеи. Не ошибся – человеческие тела моментально превратились в нечеловеческие. Вдоль длинных сторон ангара располагались капсулы, в которых находились люди. Первым делом Джек освободил Десятого и Сару Джейн. Вместе они выпустили из капсул остальных людей, пленённых пришельцами.

\- Доктор, зайгоны хотели с помощью ТАРДИС растопить полярные льды. В океаны влилась бы масса пресной воды, что нарушило бы течения и привело к необратимым изменениям климата, - поведала Сара Джейн.

\- Никак не успокоятся, всё хотят приспособить Землю к своим потребностям, - пробормотал Доктор. – Не знаешь, где их корабль?

\- Здесь, под водой, в бассейне для опреснения, - ответила журналистка.

\- Отличное расследование, мисс Смит, выводите людей, а мы с Джеком тем временем займёмся кораблём, - сказал Доктор и снял плащ, намереваясь нырнуть в бассейн.

\- Через вон ту трубу в корабль можно пробраться, даже не намочив ноги, но там охрана, - Сара Джейн указала в направлении того, что они с Джеком поначалу приняли за трубопровод.

\- Ничего, пробьёмся, - улыбнулся Джек, щёлкая предохранителем на пистолете.

\- Никакого шума, - возразил Десятый. – Я попытаюсь обмануть их и выдать себя за зайгона. Я пойду первым, а тебе придётся немного подождать и прикрыть меня в случае неудачи.

\- Хорошо, но потом я пристрелю каждого, кто попытается причинить тебе вред, - согласился Харкнесс.

Они пробрались по извилистой трубе громадного диаметра в корабль пришельцев.

\- Так быстро вернулся? - удивился часовой.

\- С ТАРДИС всегда быстро, - Доктор постарался, чтобы голос звучал, как механический.

\- Где она?

\- Снаружи. Вы же не отключили защиту, вот я и не смог попасть на ней внутрь, - судя по озадаченному виду зайгонов, Десятый угадал.

\- Командир запретил отключать защитное поле.

\- Да, но он требует немедленных результатов. Так что мне придется или договориться с ним об отключении защитного поля, или о всплытии и открытии люка, чтобы затащить ТАРДИС внутрь. Может, проведёшь меня к нему?

\- Ладно, Зарг, - один из охранявших вход отправился вглубь корабля вместе с Доктором, а отвлёкшегося второго Джек вырубил ударом по голове.

\- Долго ты будешь ещё разгуливать в этом теле? – поинтересовался сидевший у пульта управления зайгон.

\- В настоящем я не смогу управлять ТАРДИС, а ведь вам нужно именно это, - не растерялся таймлорд. – Может, отключите поле, чтобы я смог попасть на ней внутрь?

\- Ладно, - неохотно согласился командир и задвигал рукоятками на пульте.

\- Ну что, взорвём эту посудину? - убрав охрану, Харкнесс присоединился к Доктору и теперь держал на мушке главного из зайгонов.

\- Я же вас однажды предупреждал, так что второго шанса не будет, - с недоброй улыбкой Десятый склонился над пультом, соединяя цепи питания и управления, отчего все системы корабля вышли из строя и запустился механизм самоликвидации. – Джек, бежим, у нас всего тридцать секунд.

По кораблю ещё удалось бежать, а вот по трубе оказалось проблематично. Так что выскочить наружу успели в последний момент. Джек повалил на пол и закрыл своим телом омегу, когда рвануло. Корабль зайгонов разнесло в клочья, как и половину ангара. Не такая уж большая цена за спасение от глобальной катастрофы.

 

\- И что мы будем делать с этим красавцем? – поинтересовался Доктор, когда узрел зайгона в багажнике машины Сары Джейн.

\- Предлагаю отдать его на изучение в Торчвуд, - Доктор нахмурился, услышав предложение Харкнесса, - или в ЮНИТ.

\- Вероятно, именно так мы и поступим. Главное, чтобы Зарг не принял форму одного из сотрудников ЮНИТА. Кстати, а как ты нас отличил?

\- По запаху. Зайгону не удалось полностью скопировать твой или он просто не понял, что в моём присутствии твой запах меняется.

\- Что, так разит? – Десятый поднял руку и демонстративно понюхал подмышку.

\- Нет. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь, кроме меня, смог бы это заметить.

\- Значит, нужно подсказать Кейт Стюарт проверять всех сотрудников с помощью анализатора запаха. Что, почему ты смеёшься? – таймлорд с недоумением уставился на спутника.

\- Потому что у людей другая биохимия тела и, скорее всего, с ними этот номер не пройдёт, - намекнул Джек на уникальность омеги.

«Мой запах меняется. Надо же, что себе возомнил…» - подумал Доктор и, напустив на себя умный вид, уселся в автомобиль. Однако взял на заметку сей факт. И что ему делать с этим глупым омежьим телом? Но проблема была уже не только в теле. Умом Доктор понимал, что искренне привязался к самоуверенному альфе, оказавшемуся таким преданным и заботливым спутником. Нет, уже не просто спутником, партнёром…


	7. Течка

В последнее время Десятый стал ещё более дёрганным, чем обычно. Он заставлял ТАРДИС скакать то в конец времени, то в его начало, когда Вселенная ещё только зарождалась, словно пытался сбежать от чего-то или от кого-то. Однако от себя не убежишь. С каждым днём Доктор чувствовал, что его всё больше влечёт к Джеку, но с упорством пьяного продолжал этому сопротивляться. Правда, проходила сия борьба с попеременным успехом: Десятый то бросался в объятия Харкнесса и целовал его в радостные моменты, то вдруг спохватывался и обдавал арктическим холодом.

Сегодня самого Доктора кидало то в жар, то в холод, словно он подхватил какой-то неведомый вирус. Странно, таймлорды ведь никогда не болеют такой ерундой. Тем не менее, лихорадило его так, что даже есть не хотелось. Зато обоняние обострилось до предела – в какой бы дальний уголок ТАРДИС ни забирался Десятый, он всё равно ощущал будораживший кровь запах альфы. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, всё это – предвестники приближающейся течки. Доктор прикинул в уме сроки между течками генетически модифицированных омег, пытаясь понять, сколько галлифрейских лет прошло с момента его последней регенерации. Странно, вроде бы рановато, но кто знает, что случилось с его организмом после стремительного старения, спровоцированного Мастером, и последующего молниеносного омоложения. Тут у кого угодно биологические часы с ума сойдут, особенно у омеги.

Нужно было срочно что-то предпринимать. Например, синтезировать супрессант из того, что было в наличии в ТАРДИС. И почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Доктор помчался в лабораторию. Здесь было в избытке и оборудования, и реактивов, вот только времени у него было в обрез. Из-за спешки склянки валились из рук, а нужные вещества не удавалось найти, словно они нарочно играли с ним в прятки. 

Чёрт! Слишком поздно он вспомнил о супрессантах. Десятый в отчаянии опустился на усеянный осколками пол, ощущая, как в ложбинке между ягодиц стало влажно, а живот скрутило спазмом от нестерпимого желания отдаться своему альфе. А вот и он. Лёгок на помине. Пришёл на запах течного омеги. Небось уверен, что теперь тот не сможет от него ускользнуть. И ведь действительно никуда не сбежишь, потому что ноги стали ватными, а тело перестало подчиняться доводам рассудка, желая лишь одного – избавиться от мучительной неудовлетворённости. Неужели он, таймлорд, умудрённый опытом сотен прожитых лет, забудет о прежних предосторожностях и словно животное пойдёт на поводу у низменных инстинктов?

\- Джек, пожалуйста, уйди, - почти без надежды взмолилась рациональная часть Десятого. – Ты что, не видишь: мне плохо?

\- Но я мог бы помочь, - в голосе Харкнесса сквозило искреннее участие, но в его взгляде была видна неприкрытая похоть.

Он подошёл к скрючившемуся на полу Доктору, смёл полой шинели осколки и опустился рядом.

\- Знаю я твою помощь… - Десятый собирался отодвинуться, но не смог пошевелиться, когда ощутил исходящую от Джека спокойную уверенную силу.

\- Э, да ты весь горишь, - Джек поцеловал его, но не в губы, а в покрытый испариной лоб. – И такой напряжённый. Давай я сделаю тебе массаж, - сильные руки уверенно стянули со щуплого галлифрейца чересчур узкий пиджак и принялись разминать плечи.

Джек прижимал его к груди и одновременно массировал напряжённые мышцы спины. Это оказалось так приятно и расслабляющее. Уткнувшись носом в шею альфы, Доктор больше не чувствовал от него угрозы, потому что тот заботился о нём. Пожалуй, в данной ситуации разумнее всего было бы довериться ему. Чтобы обнять Джека, Десятый оторвал от пола ладонь руки, на которую опирался, и только сейчас заметил на ней кровоточивший порез.

\- Ты поранился, - заметил Харкнесс и тут же перехватил его руку за запястье и поднёс к своим губам.

\- Не страшно, я быстро регенерирую, - ответил таймлорд, чувствуя, как его прошило вспышкой наслаждения от поцелуя в ладонь.

\- Я тоже, но нам всё равно не следует здесь оставаться, пока не приберём эти осколки, - Джек поднялся с пола и потянул его за собой.

Ноги не слушались, поэтому Харкнессу пришлось взять его на руки. Ноша оказалась легкой, потому что весил худосочный омега немного. Не обращая внимания, на вялые попытки Доктора высвободиться из его рук, Джек понёс его в ближайшую спальню.

\- Джек, если ты собираешься сделать то, о чём я думаю, то, пожалуйста, воспользуйся презервативом, - поняв, что сопротивляться своей природе бесполезно, попросил омега.

\- Значит, ты тоже об этом думаешь, - довольно улыбнулся Харкнесс. – Не беспокойся, у меня в этом деле обширный опыт.

\- Кто б сомневался, - при мысли о множестве других партнеров, с которыми был близок Джек, на глаза Десятого навернулись слёзы.

\- Да, пока я ждал твоего появления на Земле, то успел переспать с уймой народа, как мужского, так и женского пола. Не скрою, некоторые из них были мне дороги, но всё это время я любил лишь тебя и с нетерпением ждал нашей встречи, - признался бессмертный капитан.

\- Джек, ты тоже мне дорог, но я не могу ответить тебе тем же, - расчувствовавшийся Доктор прижался к своему альфе. Десятого влекло к Джеку, он был привязан к нему не только как альфе, но и как к верному другу, но врать не хотел.

\- Просто позволь мне быть с тобой. Возможно, со временем ты почувствуешь то же, - успокоил его Джек, целуя в висок.

\- Я и так тебе слишком многое позволил, - пробормотал Доктор.

\- Так позволь мне сделать последний шаг, который ещё больше нас сблизит. Обещаю, ты не пожалеешь об этом, - сказал Харкнесс, кладя Доктора на кровать.

Как будто у Десятого был сейчас выбор... Истекающий смазкой зад готов был принять в себя даже руку далека. А Джек был намного симпатичней не только далека, но и среднестатистического человека, и он был рядом, стремительно снимая с себя одежду. Ох, насколько сексуально он выглядел сейчас в подтяжках и наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке, из-под которой виднелась неизменная белая футболка… Очень быстро Джек сбросил и её, снял с себя брюки, демонстративно достав перед этим из кармана серебристый квадратик фольги, в которую был упакован презерватив.

Всё, как и договаривались, значит, можно не беспокоиться о возможном залёте и сделать то, чего хотело его тело – отдаться альфе. Доктор принялся торопливо расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке и молнию на брюках (пиджак, кажется, остался на полу в лаборатории). Через миг на полу спальни уже валялась вся его одежда. Джек посмотрел ему в глаза и поцеловал в губы, придавливая своим весом к постели.

Почти всю свою жизнь Доктор был равнодушным к сексу бетой. Может быть, именно потому он так остро реагировал на поцелуи и прикосновения, скользивших по его телу рук Харкнесса. Сильные и в то же время нежные руки умело трогали Десятого именно там, где ему нравилось: ласкали соски, обхватывали член, поглаживали бёдра и ягодицы, постепенно приближаясь к своей цели.

Бёдра Доктора раскинулись, как только рука Джека оказалось между ними. Харкнесс надавил пальцем на истекающую влагой дырочку между ягодиц и протолкнул его внутрь. Доктор с рваным дыханием вскинул бёдра ему навстречу. Стенки обхватывали палец довольно плотно. Давненько Джек не имел дела с девственниками. Поэтому, как бы велико ни было возбуждение Харкнесса, он старался не торопиться, чтобы как следует растянуть омегу и не причинить ему боли при проникновении. Вскоре Джек добавил второй палец, и, двигая ими, как ножницами, постепенно расширил узкий вход.

Даже простые движения внутри были неимоверно приятны, а когда пальцы задевали самую чувствительную точку, Доктор выгибался от наслаждения. Однако этого уже казалось недостаточно. Не понадобилось озвучивать свои желания, потому что Джек всё понял без слов – он надел презерватив и вошёл в него, заполняя собой. И вот уже их тела задвигались в едином ритме. На лбах проступили капли пота, дыхание сделалось прерывистым. 

Тело Джека становится всё горячее, словно впитывая в себя жар тела Доктора. Не менее Десятого он потрясён тем, что чувствует. Обладать любимым человеком, о встрече с которым мечтал столько лет, - это не может сравниться ни с чем. Ни с групповухой, ни с замешанном на боли наслаждении, испытанном им с Джоном Хартом, ни с экзотическим сексом с инопланетянами. 

Десятый не похож на Девятого, но это всё равно его Доктор. Сильный и хрупкий, добрый и безжалостный, асексуальный и чувственный одновременно. Сейчас его огромные карие глаза, обычно излучающие свет и тепло, закрыты от наслаждения, а узкие губы, напротив, полураскрыты, словно в беззвучной мольбе о новом поцелуе. И Джек целует эти губы, опущенные веки, мочки ушей и шею. Каждый толчок приближает их к кульминации, и вот уже альфа изливается в презерватив, чувствуя ритмичные сокращения обхватывающих его член упругих стенок. Он жалеет о том, что сейчас они ещё соединены, а через несколько секунд могут отдалиться друг от друга, ведь Доктор проделывал с ним такое не раз. Не желая отпускать альфу, Десятый обхватывает его талию ногами и протяжно стонет. Внезапно Джек чувствует, что его член не опадает, а, наоборот, наливается ещё больше, в основании набухает узел, накрепко сцепляя его с омегой. Такое случалось с Харкнессом всего пару раз в жизни, и в первый раз он перепугался не меньше Анджело Коласанто. Но теперь Джек понимает, что происходит, – он и Доктор вынужденно пробудут вместе ещё несколько часов. Это и хорошо, потому что оба сейчас именно этого и хотят, и плохо, потому что презерватив может не выдержать такой нагрузки.

\- Джек, что происходит? – спросил Доктор, открыв глаза, в которых промелькнуло озарение.

\- Узел. Я не хочу тебя травмировать, так что лучше не двигайся, - Джек легонько прикусил кожу в основании шеи Доктора, чисто символически ставя метку, означавшую, что отныне этот омега принадлежит только ему.

\- Какого чёрта?.. – успел промолвить Доктор, перед тем, как его накрыло очередной волной возбуждения.


	8. За бортом

\- Так значит ты... настоящий альфа? – поинтересовался Десятый, как только закончилась сцепка.

\- Настоящий, – довольно ответил тот.

\- Свезло мне... Последний галлифреец, у которого внезапно сработал ген омеги, и, возможно, один из последних альф... – Доктору захотелось побиться головой о стену. Совсем немного, всего лишь до первой крови. Возможно, это вернёт ему обычную ясность мыслей, по-прежнему затуманенных бушующими гормонами и мускусным запахом альфы. - Мне одному мерещится здесь заговор?

\- Ну конечно, меня подослал к тебе Мастер, предварительно проверив мои таланты в этой области, - не удержался от иронии Джек.

И когда уже этот упрямец поймёт, что они пара?

Однако Доктор не желал принимать случившееся. Напротив, с каждой минутой он ощущал всё больший стыд за то, что не устоял и отдался Джеку. Это, безусловно, было одним из приятнейших событий последней сотни лет его жизни, но он не хотел к кому-либо привязываться, не хотел становиться зависимым от своих чувств и от воли другого человека. Галлифреец запустил руки в волосы, ероша и без того растрёпанную шевелюру. Нужно было срочно выбираться из постели и убираться подальше от этого обнажённого лениво потягивающегося соблазна. Хорошо ещё, хоть презерватив уцелел, и утрата контроля над собой не обернётся необратимыми последствиями в виде орущего младенца у него на руках. Невозможно ведь одновременно держать на руках ребёнка и управлять ТАРДИС, растить его и продолжать спасать мир.

\- Надеюсь, он остался доволен? – с ехидцей поинтересовался Доктор.

\- А то как! Будь он живым, непременно писал бы мне письма, как те два палача, которые устроили групповушку вместо казни, - Харкнесс был в своём репертуаре.

Конечно же, он шутил, однако мелко-собственническая омежья сучность Десятого содрогнулась от ревности, стоило воображению нарисовать пару непристойных картинок с участием Джека, Мастера и двух посторонних мужиков. Что, если Харкнессу окажется мало неопытного в сексе Доктора, и он захочет повторить подобный подвиг? Что, если он вынудит Десятого принимать участие в этом непотребстве? Как ни крути, любое возможное развитие дальнейших событий рядом с Джеком таймлорду не нравилось. А значит, нужно было поскорее избавиться от бессмертного капитана, причём сделать это так, чтобы тот ничего не заподозрил и не кинулся догонять стартующую ТАРДИС. Ну не в вортекс же его выкидывать, в самом деле.

\- Я в душ, – сказал Десятый и, всё ещё чувствуя слабость в ногах, заковылял к душевой кабине.

\- Помыть тебе спинку? – предложил Джек.

\- Спасибо, но я сам справлюсь.

Струи воды смывали с тела запахи безудержного секса, и искать выход становилось проще. Джек тщеславен, как все альфа-самцы, и инстинктивно флиртует со всем, что движется, а значит, это можно использовать против него. Подлый приём, но Доктор был сейчас слишком зол, чтобы искать другие. Он злился на себя, что отдался Харкнессу, и на Джека за то, что тот мог быть таким очаровательным, что перед ним невозможно было устоять. Хорошо хоть не попёрся следом за ним в душ, тогда бы точно не удалось придумать ничего путного.

 

Джек так и не понял, зачем они прибыли на Альперин Бета, ведь тут было так здорово и ничего не предвещало опасности, обычно притягивавшей Доктора, словно магнит железо. Это была планета дешёвых магазинов и увеселительных заведений.

Доктор сделал вид, что что-то разыскивает, бродя по улицам по улицам, наполненным разношёрстной толпой. Потом затащил Джека в один из баров. Естественно, тот выпил и распустил перья, очаровывая окружающих. Молоденький лейтенантик слушал бравого капитана, разинув рот и развесив свои лопоухие уши. Харкнессу, судя по всему, это нравилось. Но, самое главное, его внимание было отвлечено от Доктора, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться – тихонько выскользнул из бара, и устремился к ТАРДИС.

Джек недоумевал. Десятый снова стал таким же отстранённым и высокомерным, каким был во время их встречи в конце Времени. Поэтому, как только они оказались в людном месте, Харкнесс решил использовать проверенное средство – заставить Доктора ревновать. Благо в питейном заведении, где собрались люди, гуманоиды и негуманоиды, имелись большие возможности выбора. Джек остановился на молоденьком выпускнике лётной академии, безошибочно определив в нём скрытого гея. Странно, но на этот раз Доктор не стал одёргивать его. Тогда, чтобы ещё больше позлить его, Джек удвоил старания, да так увлёкся, что не заметил, когда таймлорд исчез. Пришлось оставить свою добычу и отправиться на поиски Десятого.

Побегав по близлежащим улицам, Харкнесс, наконец сообразил, что его провели, и, кляня себя, направился к ТАРДИС. Увы, он опоздал – на месте, где совсем недавно стояла синяя полицейская будка, было пусто. Джек витиевато выругался. Его снова бросили, и отыскать Доктора теперь было не проще, чем иголку в стоге сена, даже если бы наручный манипулятор временной воронки работал. 

 

Десятый с облегчением вздохнул, когда остался один в ТАРДИС и успел стартовать до того, как появился Джек. Опасность стать брюхатым омегой миновала. Вот только радости от этого он почему-то не испытывал. Напротив, консольная Старушки казалась ему теперь слишком пустой и чересчур просторной. Да ещё эта беспричинная грусть, как будто он потерял кого-то родного…


	9. Зелёная тоска

Весьма деятельный ранее галлифреец сейчас находился в полной апатии. Не хотелось ничего: ни есть, ни пить, ни путешествовать по Вселенной. Казалось, что всё, что так нравилось ему раньше - беготня, опасность, приключения - теперь не имело смысла. Даже Старушка, почувствовав настроение своего хозяина, зависла в вортексе бесполезной грудой металла.

Доктор несколько раз залазил под консоль, намереваясь найти неполадку, какое-то время копался в проводах, а потом ложился на пол и долго лежал без движения, погружённый в некое подобие транса. Мысли вяло перекатывались в голове. Зачем чинить ТАРДИС? Зачем куда-то спешить? Кому вообще он нужен? И нужна ли ему вся эта суета? Он так устал от этого бесконечного бега сквозь пространство и время. Он так одинок. По сути, он всегда был одинок. Спутники и приключения лишь на время создавали иллюзию того, что у него снова есть близкие люди, семья.

Десятый вздохнул. Семья. Неужели он действительно нуждался в семье? Или ему просто нужны зрители, которые будут восхищаться его подвигами? Джек мог бы стать его семьёй, идеальным спутником, о безопасности которого не нужно было бы беспокоиться, если бы только не был альфой. Доктор поймал себя на том, что с нежностью вспоминает пронзительно голубые глаза капитана и его лукавую улыбку. Тьфу ты, чёрт, неужели он скучает по Харкнессу? На миг у Доктора даже появилась мысль вернуться, чтобы забрать его. 

Ага, вернуться. И снова попасть в зависимость от мускусного запаха альфы, чтобы больше не суметь вырваться из его крепких объятий, снова ощутив вкус его поцелуев и пьянящее, лишающее сил желание, снова оказаться распластанным под тяжёлым телом альфы и изнемогающим от нарастающего возбуждения, пока его вновь не заполнит тугая плоть? Неужели он действительно этого хочет?

Доктор облизнул пересохшие губы и помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение. Возможно, он просто заболел или, того хуже, залетел? Десятый поднялся с пола и пулей помчался в медицинский отсек. Первым делом выяснил, что беременным он определённо не был. Странно, но на мгновение Доктор ощутил от этого разочарование. Раздосадованный сей непонятной реакцией, он с удвоенным рвением продолжил обследование. Совершенное медицинское оборудование не обнаружило никаких отклонений в организме таймлорда. Разве что чересчур низкий уровень эндорфинов и серотонина. Понятно, отчего у него такая депрессия. Нужно срочно наесться бананов и шоколада, от этого настроение должно обязательно улучшиться.

Десятый отправился на поиски целебных фруктов. Однако, обшарив всю ТАРДИС, так и не обнаружил их. Плюс ко всему чуть не стукнулся головой о консоль, перецепившись через разбросанные повсюду провода. В душе разрастались смутное раздражение и недовольство. Нужно было срочно наводить порядок в консольной и в своей голове. Полагая, что нашёл корень проблемы, Доктор быстро наладил работу всех цепей и отправился в путь. На Землю, родину бананов. 

Закупив в первом попавшемся супермаркете несколько ящиков бананов и загрузив их в ТАДИС, Десятый принялся методично их поглощать. Казалось, что первый съеденный банан уже упирался в стул, на котором он сидел, а последний застрял в горле, однако настроение от этого нисколько не улучшилось. Напротив, Доктор чуть не всплакнул, вспоминая, что в день их первой встречи с Джеком у него в кармане кожаного пиджака был банан. Джек был тогда таким молодым и беспечным… и таким очаровательным шалопаем. Ну хоть мчись обратно на Альперин Бета за ним. Чёрт, не был бы омегой (чтоб чёрная дыра засосала создателя этого генотипа), так бы и сделал. Ведь уже не первый раз бросил преданного ему друга. Доктору стало стыдно. Но если он вернётся за Джеком, то не избежать ещё большего стыда при попытке объяснить свой поступок. Поэтому лучше путь всё останется, как есть. 

Десятый подавил горестный вздох и отправил в утилизатор целую гору банановой кожуры. После этого взял себя за шиворот и отправился навстречу новым приключениям, рассудив, что лучший способ борьбы с грустными мыслями – это занять себя насущными проблемами настолько, чтобы некогда было думать ни о чём ином. Ну а Джек как-нибудь выкрутится. Чай не впервой. Планета безопасная, да и сам он бессмертный. Пытаясь отогнать подобными доводами иррациональное беспокойство о судьбе близкого ему человека, Доктор взялся за рычаги управления.

 

Тем временем, за много веков вперёд на другом конце Вселенной мужественный капитан чувствовал себя немногим лучше. Джек костерил себя последними словами за глупость и самонадеянность. Додумался же заставить Доктора ревновать после того, что у них было. Заставил. Вот только получил совсем не ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал. Сам виноват. Упустил своё счастье. Сиди тут теперь и кукуй, жди, не соизволит ли таймлорд за тобой, остолопом, вернуться, или носись по галактике, как угорелый, до конца времени в тщетных попытках где-нибудь его перехватить. Вариант подождать ему совсем не улыбался. Хватит, ждал уже на Земле. А вдруг за время ожидания с Доктором что-то случится, и он снова регенерирует в бету, каким был Девятый? Альфа чуть не взвыл от одной мысли, что навсегда потерял своего омегу и призрачную возможность завести с ним когда-нибудь детишек. Так и осел на мостовую от ощущения потери и осознания своей беспомощности что-либо изменить. Долго сидел, держась за голову и раскачиваясь на корточках, пока прохожие не стали подходить и интересоваться, не стало ли ему плохо. 

Джеку действительно было очень плохо, но не физически. Однако не стоило привлекать к себе внимание. Да и делу так не поможешь. Нужно было начать думать верхними полушариями, а не нижними и начинать действовать. Джек поднялся и призадумался, где бы ему машину времени угнать или на худой конец манипулятор временной воронки спереть? Ведь на обмен ему нечего предложить, кроме, разве что, неработающего наручного манипулятора и себя любимого. Второй вариант Харкнесс сразу же отмёл как недостойный. А вот насчёт поломки манипулятора никто кроме него не знает, так что это даёт возможность выторговать за него небольшой корабль, бывший в употреблении лет сто как минимум.

Джек вздохнул и направился в сторону центра. Не успев пройти и дюжины шагов, он услышал позади себя характерный скрежет ТАРДИС. Харкнесс обернулся и увидел материализовывающуюся синюю полицейскую будку. Сердце совершило радостный кульбит. Неужели Доктор одумался и вернулся за ним? Джек подбежал к ТАРДИС и ворвался в консольную, намереваясь задушить Десятого в своих объятиях. Однако таймлорда там не оказалось. Не обнаружился он также ни в одном из многочисленных жилых и служебных помещений корабля. Тревога за Доктора нарастала по мере продвижения Харкнесса по коридорам.

Вскоре стало ясно – чтобы найти Доктора, придётся отправить ТАРДИС к месту её предыдущей остановки. Теряясь в догадках по поводу того, что могло произойти, Джек вернулся в консольную и взялся за управление. Определив пространственно-временные координаты последней стоянки, он отправился в путь.


	10. Конец времени

Охота к перемене мест и прихоть ТАРДИС занесли Доктора на заснеженную Уд-Сферу. И уже через несколько минут оказалось, что это произошло не случайно. Десятого там поджидали уды, которые жаждали поскорее сообщить ему своё видение в надежде, что таймлорду удастся предотвратить конец времени. Они предсказали воскрешение Мастера и приближение чего-то тёмного, что гибелью грозит всему живому. Они верили в него как в бога, и Доктору пришлось поверить в невозможное и ринуться назад на Землю, потому что если безумный Мастер там возродился, то наверняка именно он станет причиной Апокалипсиса.

ТАРДИС остановилась у тюрьмы, где миссис Саксон отбывала наказание за убийство своего мужа. Из того, что тюрьма была разрушена мощнейшим взрывом Десятый заключил, что уды были правы – это уже происходит. Не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как, положившись на удачу, отправиться бродить по окрестностям в надежде, что возродившийся и ставший причиной этих разрушений Мастер находится неподалёку. На свалке на окраине Лондона Десятый услышал ритмичные удары, и сразу вспомнились слова из предсказания о том, что он умрёт вскоре после того, как некто постучит четыре раза. Перед внутренним взором Доктора возник Мастер, постоянно выбивавший пальцами дробь та-та-та-там. А вот и он, в пыльной толстовке и спортивных штанах, и, как ни странно, ничуть не изменившийся с их последней встречи, колотит трубой по металлической бочке.

Доктор кинулся к Мастеру, чтоб вразумить, но тот, похоже, стал совсем безумным. Он выглядел, как злой голодный хищник, и не желал вступать в диалоги, пустившись наутёк. Доктор тоже умел быстро бегать, и наверняка догнал бы беглеца, если бы ему не перекрыла дорогу толпа из пенсионеров. Один из стариков явно знал его, хоть Десятый его и не помнил. Такое порой случалось из-за постоянных скачков во времени, так что, скорее всего, он познакомится с дедулей позже в своём будущем и его прошлом. Как бы то ни было, а Мастера он упустил, так что пришлось фотографироваться со своим престарелым фан-клубом. При этом одна приличная с виду старушка бесцеремонно схватила его за задницу. Неужели и она почуяла в нём омегу? Раньше никто не допускал по отношению к его предыдущим регенерациям таких вольностей. Однако у этой странной группы личностей был в распоряжении автобус, поэтому Десятый безрезультатно поколесил с ними по городу в поисках Мастера, а потом согласился посидеть в кафе с разыскавшим его стариком. Тот вспоминал об их прежних встречах и связанных с ними приключениях, но задумавшийся о предсказанной скорой смерти, таймлорд вполуха слушал все эти спойлеры. Потом очнулся и спросил у старика:

\- Ты кто?

\- Уилфред Мотт, - ответил тот.

\- И всё? Ты захотел найти меня, и так просто нашёл? Люди обычно ищут меня годами, а то и столетиями. Зачем ты меня искал?

\- Творится что-то странное. Я вижу страшные сны. И не я один. Я старый солдат, и всегда чувствую приближение опасности.

\- Оно приближается, - пробормотал Доктор, рассеянно глядя в окно. 

Рыжеволосая женщина, припарковавшая автомобиль в неположенном месте, яростно спорила с сотрудницей дорожной полиции. Это была уже знакомая ему Донна Ноубл, сбежавшая невеста, с которой он познакомился незадолго до встречи с Мартой Джонс.

\- Ты неслучайно позвал меня именно в это кафе, - догадался Десятый.

\- Может, подойдёшь к ней и просто поздороваешься? – предложил старик, явно приходившийся Донне родственником.

\- Не стоит. Тем более что к ней уже подошёл этот молодой человек, - Доктор не хотел втягивать в водоворот грядущих страшных событий эту женщину.

\- Это её жених, - пояснил дедуля.

\- Она выглядит счастливой, - заметил Доктор, надеясь, что хотя бы этот жених Донны окажется не такой сволочью, как предыдущий.

\- А с кем ты теперь? – поинтересовался Уилфред.

\- Ни с кем, - отрезал Десятый. Незачем дедуле знать, что он едва не поженился с капитаном Харкнессом. Почему-то воспоминания о Джеке пробудили в душе омеги сожаление.

Он ещё немного посидел в кафе с Уилфредом, жалуясь на судьбу и едва не плача (и с чего разнылся-то, течка ещё нескоро?), а ближе к ночи вновь отправился на свалку искать своего заклятого врага. Десятый нашёл его почти на том же месте, что и днём. Сколько бы зла не совершил Мастер, Доктор должен был попытаться спасти его, ведь с этой регенерацией явно было что-то неладно. Насколько неладно, таймлорд понял, лишь когда Мастер шарахнул ему в грудь молнией. Это была не обычная регенерационная энергия, а нечто иное, настолько сильное, что позволяло Мастеру испускать мощные энергетические волны и летать по воздуху. И это наверняка в сотни раз ускорило метаболизм тела таймлорда, что было чревато не только постоянным чувством голода, но и стремительным старением. В прошлый раз последний соотечественник умер на его руках, поэтому Доктор чувствовал себя так, словно сам убил Мастера, а посему на этот раз твёрдо вознамерился спасти его. Это была трудная задача – спасти Мастера и одновременно мир от его очередных безумных замыслов, как в той задачке про перевозку в лодке волка, козы и капусты.

Тело Десятого поглотило направленный на него поток энергии, сумев использовать часть её так, как человек использует пищу. Но переедание вредно, и избыток пищи может быть столь же губительным, как и её нехватка. Избыток энергии свалил Десятого с ног, поэтому он не смог удержать Мастера, отправившегося навстречу судьбе. Судьбой оказались спецназовцы, спустившиеся из вертолёта, вколовшие Мастеру какой-то препарат и увезшие его с собой. Доктор с трудом поднялся и попытался последовать за ними, но автоматная очередь прервала его бег.

Несколько пулевых ранений оказались не опасными для жизни, и, благодаря, мощному заряду энергии, полученному от Мастера, Доктору удалось их быстро залечить. Чтобы разыскать, куда увезли Мастера, Десятому пришлось прибегнуть к помощи Уилфреда (неспроста ведь тому удалось его разыскать). Он не ошибся, у старика в руках была книга Джошуа Нейсмита с портретом автора на обложке. Этот человек был тем, кого показали ему уды, из-за которого миру мог прийти конец. Поскольку из дома вышла весьма раздражённая женщина, Доктору пришлось ретироваться в ТАРДИС. За ним увязался Уилфред. Не хотелось подвергать его опасности, но не оставлять же его на растерзание этой сварливой бабе.

Погуглить Нейсмита и узнать о местонахождении этого эксцентричного миллионера оказалось делом пары минут. Проникнуть незамеченным в его особняк, припарковав ТАРДИС в подвале, тоже не составило особого труда. А вот отделаться от увязавшегося за ним деда, Доктору не удалось. Поэтому пробираться дальше пришлось осторожно. Десятый несколько удивился, когда обнаружил в подвале, нафаршированном инопланетной техникой, двух замаскированных под людей гуманоидов с зелёной колючей кожей – винвоччи. Когда Доктор понял, что только что налаженное Мастером оборудование, если включить его на полную мощность, сможет транслировать медицинский шаблон (несложно было догадаться, какой именно) всей планете, то пришёл в ужас. Тут уж стало не до осторожности. Больше не пытаясь скрываться, Доктор помчался наверх, пытаясь предотвратить надвигающуюся катастрофу.

Мастер, и раньше склонный к театральным эффектам, похоже, только и ждал его появления, чтобы начать действовать. С лёгкостью разорвав на себе смирительную рубашку, в которую его нарядили в целях безопасности, он сиганул в арку ворот и включил на максимум их источник питания – ядерный стержень – и уже через минуту Доктора окружал легион Мастеров в одежде Нейсмита, его дочери и охранников. Естественно, их с Уилфредом тут же схватили и привязали к креслам. Мастер стал выпытывать у Доктора, где ТАРДИС. Доктор не мог позволить, чтобы его старушка снова оказалась в руках у психопата, поэтому молчал, и тогда Мастер стал угрожать, что убьёт Уилфреда. Возможно, чтобы не допустить этого, Доктор был бы вынужден сказать правду, но на помощь ему неожиданно пришли винвоччи. Один из них, одетый в форму охранника, оглушив настоящего Мастера, потащил всё ещё привязанного к креслу Доктора (надо полагать, для экономии времени) в подвал. Как ни просил таймлорд, его тащили не к ТАРДИС, а в другую сторону. Десятый не знал, удастся ли им уйти от преследователей, поэтому с помощью звуковой отвёртки отправил ТАРДИС на Альперин Бета к Джеку, чтобы она не досталась врагам.

Как раз тогда, когда в подвале обнаружился поджидавший их двойник Мастера, винвоччи активировали телепорт и вместе с Доктором и Уилфредом переместились на свой корабль, находящийся на околоземной орбите. Не самое лучшее убежище, если учесть, что в распоряжении армии Мастеров находились все радары и ракетные установки Земли. Чтобы их корабль не обнаружили, пришлось отключить все энергосистемы, и теперь они оказались заперты в этой жестянке, потому что Мастер уничтожил находившийся на Земле телепорт, сквозь который они попали сюда.

Однако худшим было не это, а намерение Мастера с помощью шести миллиардов своих двойников отследить источник барабанного боя в их головах. Уилфред уговаривал Доктора взять его пистолет и при первой же возможности застрелить Мастера, а тот всё ещё уповал на то, что до этого не дойдёт. Последняя надежда на благополучный исход рухнула, когда антенны корабля поймали всенаправленную передачу от Мастера, в которой тот сообщал, что на Землю только что упал бриллиант Лучезарная звезда.

Доктор знал, что такой бриллиант был только на запечатанном во временной пузырь Галлифрее, и если Лучезарная звезда смогла прорвать этот барьер, то вся планета может вырваться в нашу Вселенную вместе со всем тем адом, который творился в последние дни Войны времени.

Пришлось срочным порядком чинить систему энергообеспечения корабля винвоччи и пикировать на резиденцию Нейсмита, прихватив с собой револьвер Уилфреда. Приземление, которое не смягчил пробитый им стеклянный купол, было настолько жёстким, что Доктор не смог подняться с пола. В арке ворот уже видны были силуэты облачённых в пурпурные мантии Лорда-Президента и его свиты, но хуже всего было то, что вместе с ними из небытия возвращался и Галлифрей, стремительно надвигаясь на Землю.

 

\- Хм, что мне людская раса, если я могу транслировать свой шаблон в каждого галлифрейца, - недобро усмехнулся, глядя на соотечественников, Мастер.

Вместо ответа, Рассилон взмахнул рукой в металлической перчатке, возвращая всем людям их прежний облик. От возмущений гравитационного поля Земли, вызванного приближением Галлифрея, зазвенели стёкла и задрожали стены. Началась паника – люди стремились поскорее покинуть здание, как это положено в случае землетрясения. И именно в этой неразберихе вдруг появился Уилфред Мотт. 

\- Выпустите меня отсюда! – испуганно кричал из-за застеклённой двери комнаты управления источником питания врат чернокожий техник, но никто не спешил прийти ему на смену (иначе просто невозможно было открыть дверь).

\- Сейчас, я выпущу, - сказал старик и засеменил к двери.

\- Уилфред, нет! – закричал Доктор, знавший, что использовавшийся на полную мощность ядерный стержень наверняка перегрелся, а это грозило утечкой радиации и гибелью всякому, кто войдёт в это помещение. Однако старик, не знавший таких тонкостей, не послушал его.

\- Возвращение Галлифрея! – продолжал радоваться творящемуся вокруг хаосу Мастер.

\- Идиот, ты так и не понял, что если ловушка времени будет сломана, то вернутся не только далеки, но и Деградация Скаро, Орда Травести, Дитя Кошмара, армия Никогда Не Существовавших во главе с Королём, который Мог Бы Быть и другие… - сказал Доктор.

\- Мне это по вкусу, - ответил безумец, заваривший всю эту кашу.

\- Даже повелители времени не смогут это пережить, - пытался достучаться до него Доктор.

\- А мы и не собираемся. Мы инициируем процедуру конца времени - разрыв будет распространяться по временной воронке, пока не разрушит весь вортекс, - Рассилон величаво вещал о том, что в его власти уничтожить само время как таковое. Его ничуть не волновало, что при этом погибнет вся Вселенная вместе с её обитателями, ведь он сам и избранные таймлорды продолжат жизнь вне телесной формы. 

\- Глупец, теперь ты видишь, что ты натворил? – спросил Доктор у Мастера. – Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я это сделал – запечатал их во временной пузырь.

\- Но вы же возьмёте меня с собой? – заискивающе спросил Мастер у Лорда-Президента. – Это ведь я вас спас.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - рассмеялся ему в лицо Рассилон. – Правда, это мы сделали тебя таким, чтобы ты помог нам вырваться из временной ловушки.

\- Я не позволю вам этого сделать, - Десятый всё же нашёл в себе силы приподняться и направить пистолет на Рассилона.

\- Подумай хорошенько, Доктор, кто твой враг, ведь именно Мастер устроил всё это, убей его, - голос Рассилона проникал не только в уши, но и в душу Десятого, порождая сомнения. – Доктор обернулся и направил пистолет на Мастера.

\- Правильно, убей меня, - карие глаза закадычного врага горели безумным светом, искушая Доктора совершить непоправимое.

Десятый подумал, что если бы с ним рядом был Джек, то он бы не колебался, и смог бы принять правильное решение, как тогда на «Спутнике 5», в своей предыдущей регенерации. Почему Джек до сих пор не появился? Неужели он до сих пор не обнаружил ТАРДИС? Уверенный в себе капитан так нужен был ему в этот момент, но его рядом не было. Поэтому придётся отбросить в сторону сомнения, собраться и самому принять единственно верное решение.

\- Уйди с дороги, - шепнул он Мастеру и выстрелил в пульт управления вратами, прерывая связь с временным карманом, где всё ещё частично находился Галлифрей.

Рассилон поднял руку со смертоносной перчаткой, намереваясь уничтожить вновь нарушившего его планы Десятого, но того внезапно заслонил собой Мастер, возвращая слова: «Уйди с дороги». Мастер наступал на Рассилона, метая в него молнии, загоняя назад под арку врат. А потом все они исчезли, как и нависший над Землёй Галлифрей. В громадном зале не осталось никого.

\- Я всё ещё жив, - ещё не веря в чудо, возрадовался Десятый, и вдруг услышал четыре удара.

\- Выпусти меня, - попросил Уилфред. Видимо, лимит чудес на сегодня был исчерпан.

Доктор понял, что наступает конец его текущей жизни и пожалел, что не выполнил своё омежье предназначение и не родил ребёнка от Джека. Как же он раскаивался сейчас, что оставил Харкнесса… Несмотря на все неудобства этого тела, ему отчаянно не хотелось превращаться в кого-то иного, не хотелось уходить так быстро. Но поступить иначе и позволить старику умереть он не мог. Самый лучший день – это, когда никто не умер, но подобное, к сожалению, не всегда осуществимо. Доктор медленно подошёл к стеклянной двери.

\- Так вот она, моя награда, за то, что я вновь спас этот мир, - сказал он с такой тоской во взгляде, что Уилфред пошёл на попятную:

\- Это настолько опасно? Поэтому ты не можешь этого сделать? Оставь меня, я уже стар и всё равно скоро умру.

\- Нет, ты должен жить, - заупрямился Десятый, для которого любая жизнь была священной.

\- Доктор! Ну и бардак ты здесь без меня устроил! – вдруг раздался сзади голос капитана Харкнесса. – Так, что тут у нас, снова радиация и нужен кто-то неубиваемый?

Джек стремительно подошёл к Доктору, обнял его и спросил:

\- Что я должен делать?

\- Войти в эту комнату и нажать кнопку, чтобы разблокировать дверь в соседней, - с облегчением вздохнул Десятый. Он снова вместе со своим альфой, и теперь всё будет хорошо. Теперь он будет вести себя правильно.


	11. Компромисс

Десятый прошелся по ТАРДИС, придирчиво проверяя, все ли с ней в порядке, а потом взялся за рычаги управления на консоли.

\- Куда ты намылился в этот раз? - поинтересовался Харкнесс.

Доктор пожал плечами, дескать, куда Старушка вывезет.

\- Так не пойдёт, я не позволю тебе снова подвергать себя смертельной опасности, - твердо сказал Харкнесс.

\- А я не позволю командовать собой в своей ТАРДИС никому, особенно бывшему аферисту, возомнившему себя крутым альфачом. Я тебе не какой-нибудь изнеженный омежка, которого нужно постоянно опекать, - привычно ощетинился Десятый, усмотрев в словах Джека посягательство на свою свободу.

\- Нет, ты уникальный и единственный из своей расы в этой Вселенной. Именно поэтому я не могу позволить себе вновь потерять тебя, - объяснил Джек.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Абсолютно безопасных мест не существует. В иные времена даже кусок пластика может выпрыгнуть из витрины магазина и напасть на тебя, - примирительно сказал Доктор.

\- Прежде всего, я предлагаю промыть и обработать антисептиком твои ссадины, - Джек подошёл к нему и легонько коснулся рассеченного лба.

\- Помыться действительно не помешает, а обрабатывать раны незачем – и так затянутся, – заупрямился Десятый.

\- Желательно, чтобы при этом в них не остались мелкие осколки, - Джек взял его окровавленную ладонь в свою и поднёс к губам. – Вот скажи, почему нельзя было спокойно посадить корабль и выйти из него? Какая необходимость была выпрыгивать из люка и проламывать собой стеклянный купол? В Джеймса Бонда решил поиграть?

\- У меня было слишком мало времени, хотя на внезапность своего появления я тоже делал ставку, - уклончиво ответил галлифреец.

\- Вот было бы внезапно, если бы ты разбился в лепёшку, - протянул Джек.

\- Так ведь не разбился же, - омеге было приятно, что о нём заботятся, но он, тем не менее, продолжал выпендриваться.

\- Для подобной миссии больше подошёл бы я: даже если бы насмерть разбился, то ненадолго, - вполне серьёзно сказал Харкнесс.

\- Ну, ладно, признаю, что был не прав, когда оставил тебя, - сдался наконец Десятый и обнял своего альфу, инстинктивно прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

Джек обхватил руками спину своего упрямого сокровища, мысленно обещая не спускать с него глаз, чтобы, не дай бог, не угробил себя и не регенерировал в бету. Однако теперь для этого понадобится вести себя намного хитрее, чтобы строптивый омега снова не выставил его из ТАРДИС. 

Убедившись в том, что энергетические щиты работают, Харкнесс сопроводил таймлорда в душевую, где со всем тщанием и осторожностью промыл его раны, извлекая острые осколки из ладоней. Хотя в действиях Харкнесса не было ничего эротического, Доктор настолько разомлел от его прикосновений, что даже не почувствовал жжения, когда тот обрабатывал его раны антисептиком.

Потом Джек заставил его съесть пиццу, которую умудрился заказать с доставкой в ТАРДИС, и уложил спать, даже не попытавшись пристроиться рядом. Джек не собирался форсировать события – пусть любимый выспится и как следует отдохнёт, а он, тем временем, примет меры безопасности. И пусть Доктор потом ворчит, сколько пожелает. Дождавшись, когда вымотавшийся таймлорд уснул, Харкнесс направился к консоли и, задав в качестве пункта назначения не конкретное место и время, а сам временной вихрь, стартовал с Земли.

Убедившись, что теперь они находятся вне времени и пространства, Джек направился в спальню. Он сел на краешек кровати, чтобы полюбоваться на вновь обретенного омегу. Не сдержавшись от переполнявшей сердце нежности, легонько касаясь, поцеловал узкие губы любимого. Десятый приоткрыл глаза и проворчал: «Не сейчас. Отстань, Джек», и тот отстал. Доктор сразу же снова провалился в сон.

Когда Десятый проснулся, то обнаружил, что Джека поблизости не было. За время сна галлифреец успел полностью восстановить силы, и теперь сожалел о том, что давеча прогнал Джека, удивился тому, что тот не вернулся и они вновь не погрузились в сладостное безумие соприкасающихся обнажённых тел. Но, видимо, Джек оказался намного порядочнее, чем Доктор привык о нём думать, и не стал его больше беспокоить.

Вскоре Харкнесс появился в спальне с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки чая и тарелка с печеньем. Только после того, как худосочный омега подкрепился выпечкой со сладким терпким чаем (танины плюс углеводики, как-никак), Джек решился его обнять, всё ещё опасаясь, что может причинить боль.

\- Что может быть лучше, чем горячий крепкий чай и сдобное печенье сразу после пробуждения? - потягиваясь от удовольствия, промурлыкал Десятый.

\- Возможно, горячий крепкий альфа в твоей постели, у которого для тебя есть богом данный банан? – предположил Джек. 

От его слов у омеги по телу побежали мурашки и сладко заныло в паху.

\- Я люблю только крупные и не перезревшие бананы, - Доктор облизнул прилипшие к губам крошки, отмечая, как загорелись глаза у Джека, и отставил поднос в сторону. Сегодня он явно не собирался прогонять Харкнесса.

\- Можешь проверить его на крепость и вкус, если пожелаешь, - с невинным видом предложил альфа.

На вкус Доктор такого ещё не пробовал, поэтому рискнул провести эксперимент, предварительно убедившись тактильным путём, что фрукт, находящийся в брюках Джека, имеет подходящий размер и упругость. На вид и цвет он тоже оказался весьма аппетитным. Харкнесс не торопил его и ждал, когда омега решится проявить инициативу.

Доктор осторожно слизнул прозрачную вязкую капельку с устья уретры, оказавшуюся солоноватой на вкус, потом медленно обвёл языком головку. По устоявшейся привычке он принялся анализировать состав попавшей в рот жидкости, но способность к аналитическому мышлению резко пошла на убыль, как только Джек просунул руку под резинку его пижамных штанов и принялся поглаживать сначала ягодицы, а потом и весьма заинтересованный происходящим член омеги. Десятый подался вперёд, вбирая в горло возбуждённый член альфы и с каждой секундой всё острее ощущая, что хочет почувствовать его внутри себя. Омежья натура давала о себе знать болезненно напрягшейся плотью и смазкой, сочащейся из дырочки между ягодиц, к которой медленно приближался палец альфы.

\- Да, - выдохнул Доктор, когда палец наконец-то погрузился в его нутро и стал ритмично там двигаться.

\- Что да? Чего ты хочешь? – уточнил Джек, ненадолго отстраняясь и укладывая омегу на спину.

\- Тебя. Причём, уже давно, но не решался в этом признаться даже себе, - ответил Десятый.

\- Зато я всегда это знал, - Джек ненадолго замешкался, избавляясь от ненужной одежды, и медленно опустился на постель рядом с любимым. – Чёрт, презервативы! – вдруг вспомнил он и уже собрался было вскочить и отправиться на поиски индивидуальных защитных средств, но доктор его неожиданно остановил:

\- Не надо. Сейчас ведь у меня нет течки, - ну а до следующей у меня будет время разобраться в себе и понять, хочу ли я детей, подумал таймлорд.

Это было проявлением доверия, и Джек решил, что оправдает его и никогда больше не станет флиртовать со всем, что движется. Ну а сейчас он просто перекатился ближе и поцеловал своё веснушчатое кареглазое сокровище.

\- Долго ты ещё будешь меня мурыжить? – недовольно спросил Доктор.

Надо же, как осмелел, подумал Джек и попросил: 

– Обхвати меня ногами за талию, так нам будет удобнее.

А потом им обоим уже было не до слов. Гораздо красноречивее оказался язык тел, стремящихся слиться друг с другом. Нежность сменялась страстным напором, объятия становились всё крепче, в перерывах между поцелуями с губ слетали стоны от особо удачных движений. Наслаждение нарастало, пока не достигло пика, после которого оба вымотавшихся, но совершенно счастливых партнёра провалились в сладкую послеоргазменную негу.

 

Первым пришёл в себя и отправился в душ Доктор. Он-то и обнаружил, что ТАРДИС зависла, непонятно где.

\- Джек! – раздался возмущённый вопль таймлорда, от которого у Харкнесса едва не заложило уши. – Какого чёрта мы висим неизвестно где?

\- Почему это неизвестно. Мы находимся в безопасном месте, - быстро впрыгнув в брюки и на ходу застёгивая на себе рубашку, Джек поплёлся в консольную, готовясь к неминуемому разносу.

\- Мы, кажется, договаривались, что ты не станешь запирать меня как грозный муж слабого омегу! – кипятился таймлорд. – И что я вижу?!

\- Это была временная мера, пока ты не восстановишься. Ну, хочешь, вместе выберем какую-нибудь безопасную планету? – предложил Харкнесс.

Доктор ткнул наобум в монитор:

\- Эта подойдёт?

\- Планета Один, состав атмосферы… - бегло прочитал вслух Джек основные характеристики, - уровень опасности четвёртый (высокий). Нет, Доктор, так не пойдёт, выбирай другую.

Не глядя в монитор, Доктор раздражённо ткнул пальцем в другое место.

\- Планета Скаро, состав атмосферы… - начал читать Джек, не сразу поняв, что это название ему смутно знакомо, и лишь когда пошёл до четвёртого уровня опасности понял, почему. – Док, ты издеваешься? Это же родина далеков. А ты ведь обещал, что не станешь подвергать свою жизнь опасности.

\- Я не нарочно, - честно ответил Доктор и вернулся к поиску.

На этот раз Десятый не спешил, стараясь выбрать то, что будет достаточно безопасно, но при этом довольно интересно.

\- Вот, Уд-Сфера, состав атмосферы близок к земной, только там намного холоднее. Я уже бывал на ней, вполне безопасная планета, населённая дружелюбными удами – предложил галлифреец, которому стало любопытно, что нового могут теперь предсказать ему уды.

\- Ага, безопасная… Снова четвёртый уровень, - проворчал Джек.

\- Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы мы проторчали тут до конца Вселенной? – раздражённо бросил Десятый. – Я же с ума сойду от безделья и скуки.

\- Ладно, давай на твою Уд-Сферу, - согласился Харкнесс, поняв, что в любой момент ТАРДИС может постигнуть стихийное бедствие в виде свихнувшегося таймлорда, - но от меня ни на шаг.

Доктор энергично защёлкал клавишами, задавая пространственно-временные координаты планеты.


	12. Замыкая круг

Предсказание удов на этот раз было неоднозначным. Они намекнули, что он, она или оно еще вернётся/утся и станет/ут причиной его гибели, но это случится нескоро. Он, понятно, Мастер, который снова может вытащить из небытия Галлифрей со всеми его опасными технологиями и сумасшедшими обитателями, а вот кто такая она, было неясно. Поэтому Десятый решил, пока у него еще есть время, воспользоваться физиологическими особенностями данной регенерации и продолжить свой род. Приунывшему после посещения Уд-Сферы Джеку Доктор не стал пока сообщать о своем решении. И без того альфа оберегал его, как наседка только что вылупившегося цыплёнка – сам выбирал следующий пункт их путешествия, перед выходом из ТАРДИС вооружался до зубов и ни на шаг не отходил от таймлорда, так что тот чувствовал себя арестантом на прогулке. Только прогулка была не по тюремному дворику в сопровождении надзирателей, а по Вселенной, но это не меняло ощущения, что Доктор находится под конвоем. Интересно, что Джек станет делать с беременным омегой? Отберёт звуковую отвёртку и прикуёт к трубе в дальнем уголке ТАРДИС?

Нужно было срочно отвлечь чересчур сосредоточенного на его персоне Харкнесса, и Доктор решил выполнить обещание, данное амазонкам, и доставить на Гамму необходимое для клонирования оборудование. Харкнесс вынужден был согласиться, ведь в прошлый раз местные не причинили им там вреда, но выдвинул условие, что они должны прибыть на Гамму примерно через пять лет после своего предыдущего визита – маловато времени для того, чтобы о них забыли и попытались пристрелить при встрече, зато вполне достаточно, чтобы их дети немного подросли и можно было поглядеть, какими они стали.

Естественно, что необходимое медицинское оборудование Доктор стырил, как в своё время ТАРДИС, и Джек был рад тряхнуть стариной, помогая ему в этом (какое-никакое приключение). Так к внушительному списку преступлений таймлорда добавилось ещё и хищение в особо крупных размерах. Это было намного серьёзнее, чем штраф за несвоевременный возврат библиотечных книг, но всё равно казалось сущей ерундой по сравнению с тем, что он совершил в конце Войны Времени.

Удивлённые тем, что гости вернулись, чтобы сдержать своё обещание, воительницы устроили им тёплую встречу. По селению бегали полтора десятка шустрых детишек обоих полов. Часть из них были худощавыми и кареглазыми мальчонками, а остальные – коренастыми голубоглазыми девчушками, обещавшими стать в будущем достойной сменой своих воинственных матерей. Гостей разместили в той же хижине, что и в прошлый раз, только теперь не стали ограничивать их свободу, и Десятый с Харкнессом могли теперь свободно бродить по лесу и покинуть амазонок, когда им заблагорассудится. Возможно, именно поэтому им захотелось погостить здесь подольше.

Именно в этой хижине у Доктора приключилась очередная течка. Вымотавшийся утром на охоте и целый день помогавший таскать брёвна для новых домов Джек спал без задних ног и не почувствовал изменившегося запаха омеги. Зато Десятый понял, что это место было идеальным для того, чтобы зачать и родить его младенца. Где лучше всего спрятать дерево? Правильно, в лесу. Идеально укрыть их с Джеком ребёнка можно было лишь среди десятков генетически подобных им. Тогда ни один из многочисленных врагов Доктора не сможет найти его и попытаться использовать в своих целях. Они пробудут здесь, пока ребёнок немного не подрастёт, а потом оставят его среди многочисленных братьев и сестер и отправятся дальше. Его ребёнок никогда не будет одинок, ведь он будет расти в окружении родни, да и Джек рано или поздно вернётся сюда. Возможно, им удастся вернуться вместе, если, конечно, Доктору повезёт пережить очередной конец времени, либо удачно регенерировать после него.

Десятый подошёл к мирно сопящему Джеку и склонился над ним. Больше никаких игр и никаких сомнений. Он хотел этого альфу и хотел от него ребёнка. Ну а Джек, судя по всему, был готов к спариванию даже во сне. Инстинкты брали своё, но на этот раз Доктор шёл у них на поводу вполне осознанно. Небрежно бросив на пол любимый синий костюм, он уселся на Джека и, обхватив рукой внушительных размеров член, направил его в свой влажный анус.

Джеку снился очень приятный сон. В этом сне Десятый восседал на нём сверху, ритмично насаживаясь на его член, прогибаясь в спине и постанывая от наслаждения. Одуряющий запах течного омеги щекотал ноздри и заставлял забыть об осторожности. Харкнесс всецело был во власти возбуждения: он то закрывал глаза от удовольствия, то снова открывал их, чтобы увидеть блестящие глаза, лукаво поглядывающие на него из-под растрепавшейся чёлки, и столь соблазнительно прикушенную нижнюю губу. Он не желал больше сдерживаться и подавался навстречу, приподнимая бёдра так, что они сталкивались с худосочной задницей гарцующего на нём Доктора. Только в тот миг, когда Джек кончил и почувствовал, как набухает узел, он окончательно проснулся и понял, что это происходит наяву.

\- Кажется, ты изнасиловал меня во сне, - шепнул он обессиленно рухнувшему на его грудь Десятому, - и это было потрясающе. Полагаю, что это было настолько великолепно, потому что ты не пользовался презервативом?

\- Угу, - проурчал в ответ растрёпанный, но весьма довольный, таймлорд.

\- Это значит, что ты решился?.. – Джек сжал в объятиях своего омегу.

\- Поосторожнее, так ведь и рёбра сломать недолго, - буркнул Десятый. – Да, мне надоело быть последним галлифрейцем в этой Вселенной.

\- Прости, - Джек ослабил хватку. – Ты тоже теперь, пожалуйста, поосторожнее со своими путешествиями.

\- Думаю, в ближайшие три года нам с тобой будет не до путешествий, - Доктор приподнял голову и улыбнулся.

 

\- Кстати, а сколько тут длится год? – поинтересовался Харкнесс.

\- Не так долго, как на Дариллиуме, так что не обольщайся. В любом случае, мы пробудем здесь не дольше трёх стандартных лет – больше я на одном месте не выдержу.

Ну что ж, три года счастья и покоя – это не так уж и мало, а потом он будет сражаться за каждую минуту, проведенную рядом с Десятым, и сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы эти минуты сложились в года, подумал Джек.


End file.
